Fantasya academy
by miss Neko Tenshi
Summary: Alors que la paix règne dans le monde, une menace plane sur les habitants d'Earthland. La première cible est la Fantasya Academy, dans laquelle un grand nombre d'étudiant du monde entier apprenne la magie. Parmi eux, un groupe d'amis va tout faire pour aider autant que possible le peuple et le protéger du danger grandissant. /!\Les personnages cités ne sont pas les seuls importants
1. Prologue

Coucou, voici un cours prologue qui introduit un peu l'univers et l'académie ;)

J'écris cette histoire dans le cadre d'un défi sur fanfic-fr, pour ceux que ça intéresse ;)

 **Disclaimer :** les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima

* * *

 _Il y a quatre cents ans sur Earthland, la grande guerre qui semblait éternelle prit fin. En effet, après des millions d'années durant lesquels chasseurs, mages et sorciers s'entretuèrent dans une guerre sanglante et chaotique, ces trois peuples réalisèrent une chose. Ils étaient tous liés par la magie, leur plus grand point commun. C'est alors que des représentants de ces peuples se réunirent et signèrent un pacte de paix._

 _Bien sûr, il fallut encore du temps pour que les conflits ne s'arrêtent totalement et que cette paix soit enfin instaurée partout. Mais finalement ils réussirent et les habitants d'Earthland purent enfin respirer sans crainte, ne plus être sur leur garde en permanence de voir des conflits éclater à tout moment et tout détruire._

 _Quelques années plus tard, des amitiés étaient nées entre les membres des trois peuples utilisateurs de magie, et quelques uns eurent une idée. Fonder une école de magie qui les réunirait et permettrait un apprentissage libre à quiconque voudrait l'apprendre. C'est ainsi que naquit la Fantasya Academy. La plus grande école de magie de tout Earthland. Elle fut construite sur l'île de Fantasia au large des côtes du royaume de Fiore._

 _Avec le temps, l'école s'agrandit peu à peu jusqu'à une taille plus que respectable et devint également la plus prestigieuse, réunissant des étudiants venus du monde entier. Mais pour y être admis, il fallait d'abord passer des examens de sélection très difficiles. L'apprentissage y était exigeant et demandait des efforts permanents, mais ceux qui réussissait avait une chance de voir un jour leur nom inscrit aux côtés de ceux des plus grands magiciens dans la liste des souvenirs._

 _Au cœur de l'académie étaient présentes trois sections. Les mages, qui utilisent une magie blanche et protectrice, ceux-ci invoque leur pouvoir au travers de cercle magique. Les sorciers qui eux utilisent la magie noire à l'aide d'invocation. Ces deux sections étaient ouvertes à tous. La dernière était celle des chasseurs, qui n'étaient qu'à ceux dont les pouvoirs de chasseurs coulaient dans leurs veines._

 _En effet, contrairement aux mages et aux sorciers, les chasseurs tenaient leur pouvoir de leur contrat avec un dragon, un démon ou même un dieu. En échange de la réduction de leur espérance de vie, ils obtenaient les pouvoirs de leur contractant et les transmettaient à leurs descendants._

* * *

On en apprendra un peu plus sur les personnages principaux et l'académie dans le chapitre 1 ;)


	2. Chapitre 1

Et voila la suite. Ici on en apprend un peu plus sur l'académie (architecture/fonctionnement) et on découvre les personnages principaux :)

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima

* * *

Wendy regarda les grandes grilles de fer forgées à l'entrée de la Fantasya academy. C'était pour elle sa première rentrée des classes et elle était nerveuse. Elle tenait sa valise d'une main, et de l'autre serrait Sharuru contre elle. La petite exceed blanche tentait tant bien que mal de calmer sa maîtresse.

Des milliers d'étudiants venus du monde entier attendaient l'ouverture des grilles pour entrer sur l'immense campus. L'académie prenait à elle seule quasiment toute l'île, ne laissant que le port et le bord de mer autour de ses murs. Cependant, à l'opposé du port se trouvait une plage privée sur laquelle les étudiants pouvaient se prélasser et se baigner les jours de repos.

Lorsque tous les navires eurent déposés leurs flots d'étudiants, les grilles s'ouvrirent en grand vers l'intérieur, découvrant une allée en pierre bordé de jardins parfaitement entretenus. Les élèves s'engagèrent sur le chemin jusqu'à la première cours intérieur. Au centre de celle-ci se trouvait un immense cerisier fleuris. Des pétales volaient au gré de la brise et se déposaient sur le sol, créant un tapis d'un doux rose.

Tout autour de la cours se trouvaient plusieurs bâtiments. Trois chemins s'ouvraient au milieu, l'un en face de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, un autre sur la gauche et le dernier vers la droite. Les passages étaient recouvert de voutes sur la longueur des bâtiments. Ces derniers étaient tous en pierre avec des toits d'ardoises. Les façades étaient recouvertes par des plantes grimpantes, taillés pour ne pas déborder sur les fenêtres et baies vitrées.

Wendy observait tout autour d'elle avec curiosité et admiration. Elle avait déjà entendu des rumeurs sur l'académie, mais maintenant elle ne pouvait que s'extasier sur la beauté des lieux. L'adolescente avait un peu peur de s'y perdre malgré tout.

-Bienvenus à l'académie pour cette nouvelle année, leur souhaita la directrice.

Wendy sortit de ses pensées à l'entente de cette voix chaleureuse. Elle tourna son regard vers une femme d'âge mur se trouvant sous le cerisier. Celle-ci avait de longs cheveux noirs de jais lui arrivant dans le creux des reins, des traits fins et des yeux bleus clairs.

-Comme vous le savez probablement déjà, les cours commenceront dès demain. Les élèves connaissant déjà l'académie peuvent dors et déjà rejoindre leurs dortoirs. Quand aux nouveaux, nous allons vous accompagner pour vous faire visiter les lieux.

Tous les élèves qui revenaient de vacances prirent se dirigèrent vers les dortoirs, tirant leurs valises avec eux. Le nombre de personnes dans la cours diminua fortement, pour ne laisser que les nouveaux venus et quelques membres du personnel de l'établissement.

Le calme revint rapidement dans la cours, et la directrice couvrit les élèves d'un regard bienveillant avant de commencer ses explications.

-Bien, vous êtes ici dans la cours administrative. Vous trouverez les bureaux du personnel si vous avez besoin, ainsi que les salles des professeurs.

Elle désignait en même temps les bâtiments correspondant. La directrice veilla cependant à bien leur signaler que les élèves n'avaient pas le droit d'accéder aux étages de ces bâtiments. En effet, ceux-ci étaient réservés aux appartements du personnel. Elle les emmena ensuite sur le chemin à gauche, passant sous l'arche de pierre.

Wendy écoutait attentivement. De l'autres côtés de l'arche, ils arrivèrent sur les installations en pleins airs. De nombreux terrain d'entraînement pour les cours de pratiques se succédaient, les uns à côtés des autres. Au centre, des allées de pierres permettaient d'avancer entre eux. Au bout, près du mur d'enceinte, se trouvaient des dojos traditionnels pour les cours d'art martiaux et d'escrimes, qui étaient disponibles parmi les options proposées par l'école. Les terrains d'entraînement étaient délimités par de petits murets de pierres, bordaient de buisson du côté des allées.

En prenant la direction du nord, ils arrivèrent aux bâtiments de cours. Ceux-ci étaient nombreux et séparaient par des chemins et des cours intérieurs.

-C'est ici que vous aurez vos cours théoriques le matin, expliqua la directrice. Les bâtiments recouverts de glycine sont ceux de la section des chasseurs. Les mages sont dans ceux recouverts de clématites. Les sorciers ont leurs cours dans les bâtiments aux lierres.

Tous les bâtiments étaient grands et possédaient plusieurs étages. Des amphithéâtres prenaient le rez-de-chaussée, tandis que les étages étaient constitués de salle de cours. Au centre de l'aile nord réservés aux cours théoriques se trouvait également une grande bibliothèque accessible à tous et comportant de nombreux ouvrages sur la magie et l'histoire.

Enfin l'aile ouest était constituée des différents dortoirs. Les façades étaient couvertes de rosiers, de couleurs différentes pour chaque dortoir. De plus, les dortoirs de l'académie avaient la particularité de tous porter le nom d'une guilde officielle fondée par d'anciens élèves ou membres fondateurs de l'école.

-Les dortoirs sont mixtes à l'exception de Quatro Cerberus et Mermaid Heel. Vous reconnaitrez le votre aux couleurs des rosiers. Je vous laisse vous installer, si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas à aller voir vos délégués. Pour les élèves possédant des exceeds, sachez que ces derniers ne sont pas acceptés en classe. Vous devrez les laisser aux dortoirs pendant vos heures de cours.

La petite Wendy regarda sa carte d'étudiante, reçu en même temps que sa lettre d'admission dans l'académie. Elle devait se rendre au dortoir Fairy Tail. L'adolescente regarda autour d'elle, à la recherche du bâtiment. La façade possédait des rosiers roses et déjà on pouvait entendre de dehors l'ambiance festive qui semblait y régner. Les nouveaux étudiants ne le savaient pas encore, mais le dortoir Fairy Tail était réputé pour être le plus bruyant de tout le campus !

Wendy poussa timidement les portes et entra dans la pièce principale. Au fond se trouvait un bar remplis de toutes les boissons que l'on pouvait imaginer. Sous le bar, un placard contenant des biscuits, chips et autres nourritures à grignoter, ainsi qu'un frigo. Contre le mur gauche de la pièce, un escalier menait aux étages.

Au sein de la grande pièce commune, quelques élèves se bagarraient et plusieurs tabourets volèrent dans la pièce. L'adolescente aux longs cheveux bleus en esquiva un de peu et chercha timidement autour d'elle. Elle ne connaissait personne ici et se sentait perdue.

Une jeune femme aux cheveux écarlates s'approcha de l'adolescente en remarquant qu'elle ne bougeait pas. Elle lui sourit et posa sa main sur son épaule.

-Bonjour, tu es nouvelle ici ?

La question était rhétorique, la jeune mage connaissait déjà la réponse. Cependant l'adolescente acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

-Je me présente, je m'appelle Erza Scarlett. Je suis déléguée de ce dortoir avec Mirajane, la jeune femme qui s'occupe du bar du dortoir.

-Wendy, se présenta timidement la jeune fille.

-Sharuru, se présenta l'exceed dans ses bras.

Erza lui montra le chemin de sa chambre, lui expliquant en même temps l'architecture du dortoir. Elle venait de voir la salle commune, qui faisait aussi office de bar. Derrière se trouvait une cuisine pour les étudiants qui souhait se préparer leurs repas eux-mêmes. Au premier étage se trouvait une bibliothèque, une salle d'étude et une salle vidéo muni d'un grand lacrima-vision pour regarder des films. Enfin, le deuxième et le troisième étage étaient constitués des chambres, et chacun de ces étages avaient des bains accessibles à tous.

Erza laissa Wendy s'installer dans sa chambre au deuxième étage. La rousse redescendit et faillit se prendre une table en quittant les escaliers pour aller au bar. Voyant l'ampleur de la bagarre générale, la jeune femme décida d'y mettre un terme avant qu'ils ne détruisent la moitié du dortoir.

Laxus et Mirajane, qui observait depuis le bar en discutant, eurent un petit sourire moqueur en voyant leurs camarades effrayés devant la terrifiante mage chevalière. La bagarre terminée et le calme retrouvé, Erza les rejoignit au bar et se prit une part de fraisier qu'elle dégusta avec gourmandise.

Wendy prit son temps pour s'installer et vider sa valise. Sharuru aida la jeune chasseuse à ranger ses affaires dans son armoire. Cette chambre serait la leur pour toute leur scolarité à l'académie, le dortoir allait devenir en quelque sorte leur deuxième maison. L'exceed s'inquiétait un peu pour sa maîtresse, elle percevait nettement son stresse. Après tout elle ne connaissait personne, elle venait juste d'arriver et de rencontrer Erza.

Une fois bien installée, Wendy retourna dans la salle commune avec Sharuru. Les élèves étaient assis par groupe aux différentes tables, et quelques uns s'étaient installés au bar. Lorsque Erza la remarqua, hésitante au pied des escaliers, elle lui fit signe de la rejoindre. La chasseuse la rejoignit timidement, son exceed dans ses bras.

-Erza-san, salua timidement l'adolescente.

-Wendy, je te présente Mirajane et Laxus.

-Enchanté, dire les deux élèves en chœur.

Un petit sourire timide fleurit sur les lèvres de Wendy. La chasseuse les salua d'un signe de tête et s'assit à côté de la rousse. Le reste de l'après-midi se passa tranquillement, la jeune fille sympathisa avec le trio et rencontra quelques autres camarades du dortoir.

Lorsque le soir arriva, le ventre de la jeune fille se mit à gargouiller sans son accord. Gêné, Wendy rougit subitement et baissa la tête. Un doux sourire vint orner les lèvres d'Erza et Mirajane disparût dans la cuisine. Elle en revint quelques minutes plus tard avec des assiettes qu'elle déposa sur le comptoir.

-Mange Wendy, lui dit Erza. La cuisine de Mira est vraiment délicieuse.

La jeune fille les remercia et mangea son assiette. Elle devait reconnaître que la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs cuisinait vraiment bien. C'était divinement bon, et elle comprenait pourquoi la plupart des groupes dans la pièce en demandaient plutôt qu'aller au réfectoire.

Le lendemain matin, Wendy se réveilla tôt et se prépara pour les cours. Dans la chambre d'à côté, un brun ténébreux se réveillait doucement et sortit de son lit. Il s'habilla avant qu'un sourire ne vienne se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

Il connaissait bien son voisin de la chambre d'à côté, et savait parfaitement bien que son ami avait toujours un mal fou à sortir du lit. Ses yeux brillèrent de malice alors qu'il sortait de sa chambre. Grey entra dans celle d'à côté, un sceau d'eau glacé à la main. Sur le lit, il ne voyait qu'une touffe de cheveux roses dépasser des draps.

Le jeune homme s'approcha à pas de velours, avant de déverser le contenu du sceau sur la tête de son ami. Celui-ci se réveilla en sursaut au contact du liquide froid et entendit les éclats de rire du brun à côté. Grey était plié de rire devant la tête affolé de son camarade. Natsu pesta contre ses draps trempés et lança un regard noir au coupable.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Grey lui faisait un coup tordu au réveil pour le tirer du lit. Et le dragonslayer devait bien admettre que cela fonctionnait toujours. Le brun sortit de la pièce pour aller déjeuner, laissant son camarade se préparer et ravaler sa colère.

Grey balaya la salle du regard avant de rejoindre Wendy à sa table. Il avait vaguement croisé la jeune fille la veille, mais ils n'avaient pas vraiment fais connaissance.

-Bonjour, lui dis le brun alors que Mirajane déposait un plateau déjeuné devant lui.

La barmaid, toujours fidèle au poste, l'avait vu arriver. Elle repartit ensuite servir les autres tables, pour ceux qui n'étaient pas en retard.

-Bonjour, répondit la petite chasseuse.

Les deux camarades discutèrent un peu, avant d'être rejoins par un Natsu un peu plus calme, et surtout affamé. Le dragonslayer prit à peine le temps de saluer Wendy avant de dévorer son petit-déjeuner.

Lorsqu'il fut l'heure de se rendre en cours, Wendy regarda son emploi du temps. Elle semblait perdue, elle n'avait aucune idée d'où se trouvait sa salle. Erza à côté d'elle, remarqua son trouble et héla ses deux incorrigibles amis.

-Grey, Natsu, vous pouvez guider Wendy ? leur demanda-t-elle.

-Ouais, répondit le dragonslayer avec son grand sourire.

Les deux garçons prirent la petite avec eux et l'amenèrent devant son bâtiment.

-Ton amphi est au fond du couloir si je me rappelle bien, lui précisa Grey.

-Merci beaucoup Grey-san, Natsu-san.

Wendy entra dans le bâtiment, tandis que les garçons partirent vers le leur. Cette année encore, ils avaient leurs cours théoriques ensemble. Une chance, ils pourraient se mettre à côté en classe. Les cours seraient donc moins ennuyeux.

La petite Wendy s'installa à une place libre de l'amphithéâtre. Elle fut ensuite rejoins par une autre jeune chasseuse qui semblait avoir son âge. L'adolescente avait de longs cheveux roses attachés en couettes et de grands yeux bleus.

-Bonjour ! la salua la jeune fille.

-Bonjour, répondit Wendy timidement.

Ce n'était pas quelqu'un de son dortoir, elle ne l'avait pas vus la veille dans la salle commune.

-Je m'appelle Sheria, se présenta-t-elle. Et toi ?

-Wendy.

-Enchanté Wendy !

Les deux jeunes filles échangèrent un sourire, et firent un peu connaissance avant le début des cours. Ainsi Wendy apprit que sa nouvelle amie faisait partie du dortoir de Lamia Scale et que c'était sa deuxième année dans l'académie.

Les deux jeunes filles avaient tous leurs cours théoriques ensembles et ne se séparèrent pas de la matinée. Lorsque midi sonna, elles se rendirent au réfectoire pour prendre leur repas. Wendy balaya la salle du regard, ne sachant pas où s'installer. Sheria lui sourit et lui donna un léger coup de coude pour attirer son attention.

-Suis-moi !

Et la jeune fille partit s'installer à une table déjà occupée, suivis de Wendy. Aussitôt l'adolescente reconnue quelques membres de son dortoir. Autour de la table se trouvaient Erza, Mirajane, Laxus, Grey, Natsu, ainsi que d'autres élèves qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore.

-Wendy, je te présente Sting, Rogue, Jeral et Lyon, expliqua Erza en les désignant à tour de rôle.

-Bonjour, enchanté.

Les exceeds avaient rejoins leurs maîtres autour de la table, ainsi ceux qui en possédaient présentèrent les leurs. Puis le groupe mangea dans une ambiance tranquille, malgré quelques chamailleries de certains d'entre eux.

-Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ? demanda une Wendy hésitante.

-Depuis qu'on est arrivé à l'académie, répondit Laxus. Ça fais plusieurs années maintenant, à l'exception de Sheria qui nous a rejoins l'année dernière. Mais certains se connaissent depuis plus longtemps.

La jeune dragonslayer hocha la tête. En les voyant, elle se doutait qu'ils formaient déjà un solide groupe d'amis et qu'ils devaient se connaître depuis un certain temps. Wendy n'était pas sûre de réussir à s'y intégrer, mais elle comptait bien faire de son mieux pour devenir l'une des leurs.

L'après-midi, ils avaient les cours pratiques de magie. Wendy et Sheria furent séparées, n'étant pas dans les mêmes spécialités. La jeune Sheria rejoignit les chasseurs de dieux, tandis que Wendy se trouvait dans un groupe se chasseurs de dragon.

Heureusement pour elle, la jeune dragonslayer se trouvait dans le même groupe que Natsu, Sting et Rogue. Les trois garçons la prirent sous leur aile pour ces cours. Elle se sentait un peu rassuré de connaître des camarades de classe et resta avec eux tout l'après-midi. Sting et Natsu ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se chamailler à la moindre occasion, sous le regard impassible et quelque peu blasé de Rogue.

Heureusement pour le dragonslayer de l'ombre, ces deux amis ne provoquaient que rarement des bagarres ensemble, le blond admirant beaucoup Natsu. Ce n'était cependant pas la même chose lorsque Natsu et Grey étaient ensemble. Heureusement pour eux, le brun du dortoir Fairy Tail n'étant pas un dragonslayer mais un devilslayer, il avait cours dans un tout autre groupe.

Du côté des autres sections, Mirajane et Jeral étaient en cours ensemble. Sur un autre terrain, on pouvait voir Erza et Lyon. Si les deux premiers étaient des sorciers, les deux autres faisaient partis de la section des mages. Tous très talentueux, ils travaillaient durs pour maintenant leur niveau et progresser.

Après les cours avaient lieu les options. Erza se rendit à son cours d'escrime. Les autres rejoignirent les dortoirs. Sheria, Lyon, Sting, Rogue et Jeral suivirent leurs amis dans la salle commune de Fairy Tail. Régulièrement, des élèves d'autres dortoirs y venaient voir leurs amis, ou simplement se défouler dans les bagarres générales que les élèves de ce dortoir ne manquaient jamais de provoquer.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review et donner votre avis, ça me ferait vraiment plaisir :)


	3. Chapitre 2

Ce chapitre aura pris un peu de temps, mais il est finalement bien finis, tout prêt pour vous :)

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima

* * *

Wendy se réveilla en pleine forme et se leva sous le regard encore brumeux de sommeil de son exceed. L'adolescente sortit de son lit et se prépara pour sa journée de cours. La rentrée datait de deux mois plus tôt, et elle s'était bien habituée à la routine de l'académie. La jeune fille s'était également bien intégrée parmi ses camarades, rejoignant leur groupe d'amis.

Elle descendit dans la salle commune et rejoignit ses amis à leur table. Ils s'installaient le plus souvent tous ensembles dans un coin discret de la salle. Un plateau déjeuné l'attendait déjà et la jeune fille ne se fit pas prier pour le commencer.

-Bien dormis Wendy ? demanda gentiment Mirajane.

-Très bien, répondit la dragonslayer avec un sourire.

Quelques secondes après, les deux chasseurs les plus bruyants du dortoir arrivèrent en même temps. A peine réveillés, ils se chamaillaient déjà sous les regards blasés et désespérés de leurs amis. Et ce fut pire lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à table et remarquèrent qu'ils devaient se mettre côte à côte.

-Pourquoi je dois me mettre à côté de cette flammèche ?! râla Grey en s'asseyant à côté d'Erza.

-Et moi alors, tu crois que ça m'enchante d'être à côté de toi le glaçon ?!

Laxus soupira devant leur attitude puérile. La rivalité des deux chasseurs n'était un secret pour personne, et la moindre occasion était bonne à se chamailler. Mais derrière leurs engueulades explosives et leurs bagarres, les deux garçons éprouvaient une profonde amitié et un grand respect l'un pour l'autre.

Ils sortirent tous ensemble du dortoir pour retrouver leurs amis qui les attendaient déjà dans la cours. Comme tous les matins, ils allèrent tous ensemble à l'aile nord pour les cours. Les élèves de chaque section se séparèrent en y arrivant pour se diriger vers leurs bâtiments respectifs.

Les chasseurs restèrent groupés, ils accompagnèrent d'abord Sheria et Wendy à leur bâtiment. Ensuite le groupe se sépara. Laxus partit de son côté, laissant les autres chasseurs de dragons de leur côté.

Wendy et Sheria entrèrent dans le bâtiment et rejoignirent leur amphithéâtre. Les deux chasseuses célestes s'assirent côte à côté comme à leur habitude et discutèrent joyeusement en attendant le début du cours.

Natsu, Grey, Sting et Rogue étaient tous dans le même bâtiment et marchèrent ensemble jusqu'à leurs salles de classe respectives. Grey et Natsu dans l'une, les deux chasseurs de dragons surnommés les dragons jumeaux dans celle d'à côté. Sting et Rogue se connaissaient depuis leur plus tendre enfance et étaient comme des frères. Ils étaient tellement proches que les autres élèves avaient finis par les surnommer les dragons jumeaux.

La matinée se passa tranquillement, les élèves écoutaient attentivement leurs professeurs. Les cours étaient parfois ennuyeux pour certains élèves qui préféraient nettement les cours pratiques de l'après-midi, mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. Ils avaient régulièrement des examens écrits ou oraux sur les cours théoriques pour les forcer à être attentif.

Natsu soupira de soulagement lorsque la sonnerie de midi retentit dans l'établissement. Grey lui lança un regard amusé, bien qu'il soit tout aussi content que lui de terminer la matinée. Les deux chasseurs quittèrent la salle. Dans le couloir, Sting et Rogue les attendaient déjà.

-Pourquoi ils nous ont mis des examens la semaine prochaine, se plaignit le dragonslayer de feu avec une moue dégoutée.

Grey haussa les épaules, il ne le savait pas plus que lui.

-T'auras qu'à réviser si t'as peur de le louper, railla-t-il.

-Qu'est ce que t'as dis ?!

Un léger soupir traversa les lèvres de Rogue. Les deux meilleurs rivaux étaient sur le point de déclencher une nouvelle bagarre dans les couloirs.

-Vous devriez vous calmer. Je vous rappelle qu'on a qu'une heure pour aller manger avant de reprendre les cours.

La remarque du dragonslayer de l'ombre fit l'effet d'une douche froide sur les deux amis. Ils se calmèrent et suivirent les dragons jumeaux jusqu'au réfectoire. Sheria et Wendy les rejoignirent sur le chemin.

-Ça s'est bien passé les garçons ? demanda Sheria.

-Très bien, répondit Rogue avec son calme habituel.

Les chasseurs passèrent au self-service du réfectoire avant de rejoindre leur table habituelle, près du mur. Leurs amis étaient déjà là et les attendaient. Ils s'installèrent et se mêlèrent naturellement aux discussions.

-Qu'est ce que vous pensez qu'on aura comme examen pratique ? demanda Wendy.

Les examens pratiques étant moins souvent que ceux théoriques, il s'agissait des premiers de l'année. La dragonslayer céleste n'avait donc aucune idée de ce qu'on pourrait leur demander.

-On a eu des combats en duo de notre côté, répondit Erza. Mais je ne sais pas si ce sera pareil pour votre section.

-Je suppose que vous étiez ensemble, dit Grey en regardant la rousse et Lyon.

Ce dernier acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Wendy se demandait bien si ce serait le même genre d'épreuve qu'auraient les chasseurs la semaine suivante. A côté d'elle, Sheria la rassura, un sourire sur les lèvres. Mais elle lui expliqua également qu'en raison de leur magie de soin exclusive aux chasseurs célestes, elles auraient probablement un examen supplémentaire.

A la fin du repas, ils déposèrent leur plateau à la sortie du réfectoire et quitta la grande salle. Il leur restait un peu de temps avant de reprendre. Le groupe s'installa dans un banc d'herbe dans la cours. Ils s'assirent en cercle et discutèrent calmement.

-Jeral-san, commença Wendy hésitante, je me demandais, d'où vient ton tatouage ?

La jeune fille était quelque peu gênée de sa question, mais la curiosité la titillait depuis déjà un bon moment et elle n'avait pu se retenir. Le sorcier eut un sourire rassurant pour elle, la question ne le dérangeait pas vraiment.

-C'est une marque de naissance dût au fait que je suis un sorcier.

-J'en ai un aussi dans le creux des reins, mais il est différent de celui de Jeral, renchérit Mirajane.

La jeune femme se retourna et remonta légèrement son tee-shirt pour montrer son tatouage de sorcière à l'adolescente. Il était constitué d'une paire d'ailes membraneuses entourant une faux. Wendy le regarda presque avec admiration. Elle ne savait pas grand-chose sur les mages et les sorciers avant d'entrer à l'académie, mis à part qu'ils utilisaient aussi la magie. Les autres ne prêtèrent que peu d'attention au tatouage de Mirajane, qu'ils avaient déjà vus de nombreuses fois. En particulier les élèves du dortoir Fairy Tail.

-Tous les sorciers ont un tatouage ? demanda Wendy.

-Oui, confirma Jeral.

La jeune fille assimila l'information avant de remarquer l'heure.

-On devrait y aller, les cours vont reprendre dans quelques minutes.

Les autres acquiescèrent et ils rejoignirent les terrains d'entraînement pour les cours pratiques. Seuls les mages étaient dispensés, puisqu'ils avaient eu leurs examens pratiques le matin même. Ainsi Lyon et Erza retournèrent vers les dortoirs.

Les deux amis furent rejoints par les chasseurs et les sorciers en fin d'après-midi. Ils s'installèrent tous ensemble à une table de la salle commune du dortoir Fairy Tail alors que la rousse s'éclipsait pour le cours d'escrime. Natsu s'affala sur la table en attendant que Mirajane leur apporte des boissons. La jeune femme commença le service au bar de la pièce, rejoignant ses amis lorsque personne ne commandait.

-Bah alors, fatigué Natsu ? se moqua gentiment Grey.

-Tais-toi le glaçon …, répliqua mollement le dragonslayer de feu.

Rogue haussa un sourcil, c'était tout de même rare que le jeune homme soit aussi mou devant les moqueries et provocations de son éternel rival. Mais aucun mot ne franchit la barrière de ses lèvres. La sorcière aux longs cheveux blancs venait de revenir avec un plateau chargé de boisson qu'elle déposa sur la table.

-Et voila pour tout le monde ! s'exclama-t-elle avec son doux sourire.

Elle alla ensuite servir les autres tables avant de rejoindre ses amis qui discutaient tout en sirotant leurs boissons respectives. Soudain, Natsu se leva et quitta la table sans un mot. Il prit les escaliers et disparût à l'étage. Wendy le regarda partir sans comprendre.

-Il y a un problème avec Natsu-san ? demanda-t-elle.

Grey haussa les épaules.

-Il va surement à la bibliothèque réviser les examens de la semaine prochaine.

-Natsu-san est définitivement plus doué pour la pratique que la théorie, constata Sting.

-Tu devrais en faire autant, remarqua Rogue d'un ton impassible, s'attirant un grognement du dragonslayer de lumière.

Le blond adorait son frère de cœur, mais parfois celui-ci avait le don de l'agacer prodigieusement. Et comme il avait bien souvent raison, il ne pouvait même pas répliquer.

-Notre cher petit Sting aurait-il du mal à retenir ses cours ? ricana Lyon.

-Toi …, menaça le blond, une lueur de défi dans les yeux.

Laxus soupira, une nouvelle bagarre générale n'allait probablement pas tarder à éclater dans la salle. Et si habituellement elles étaient provoquées par les élèves de Fairy Tail, il arrivait aussi parfois qu'elles soient dues à ses stupides amis des autres dortoirs. Ceux-ci ne pouvant pas s'empêcher de se provoquer à la moindre occasion.

Ne voulant pas se retrouver pris entre son ami d'enfance et le dragonslayer de lumière, Grey jugea plus prudent de s'éclipser. Le devilslayer rejoignit son meilleur ami à la bibliothèque et s'assit en face de lui. Natsu l'avait repéré dès qu'il avait mis un pied dans la pièce, son odorat surdéveloppé repérant immédiatement l'odeur caractéristique du jeune homme.

Le dragonslayer leva la tête de ses livres avec un soupir et fixa son ami de ses prunelles inquisitrices.

-J'esquive la bagarre qui ne va pas tarder à éclater en bas. Tu veux que je t'aide à réviser ? proposa Grey.

Natsu hocha la tête. Le brun était bien meilleur que lui en théorie, et il n'avait aucune raison de refuser son aide. Bien au contraire. Les deux garçons révisèrent ensemble dans le calme de la pièce. Grey s'était rapidement déplacé à côté de son camarade et leurs épaules se frôlaient de temps à autre.

Les deux chasseurs ne quittèrent la bibliothèque qu'à l'heure du repas, après avoir soigneusement rangé les ouvrages dont ils s'étaient servis pour leurs révisions. L'estomac de Natsu criait famine sous les regards amusés du brun. Grey ne fit aucun commentaire mais son sourire moqueur était bien suffisant pour que son ami tire une moue boudeuse. Ils descendirent ensemble dans la salle commune et rejoignirent leurs amis, toujours présents. Tout le groupe mangea ensemble avant de se séparer.

Les élèves des autres dortoirs quittaient peu à peu la pièce pour retourner dans leur propre dortoir, tandis que ceux de Fairy Tail commençaient à monter vers leurs chambres.

Le lendemain matin, les élèves se préparaient pour la journée lorsqu'une annonce résonna dans tous les dortoirs, demandant aux élèves de se réunir dans l'amphithéâtre de l'aile sud rapidement. Il s'agissait du plus grand amphithéâtre de tout le campus et il se situait dans les bâtiments administratifs. Il était assez grand pour accueillir les milliers d'élèves de l'académie.

La petite Wendy était déjà en train de prendre son petit-déjeuner dans la salle commune et lança un regard interrogateur à Erza. La rousse avait froncé les sourcils à l'annonce. C'était la première fois que tous les élèves étaient appelés d'urgence depuis quelques années, et cela ne présageait rien de bon.

-J'espère que les garçons arriveront rapidement, marmonna la mage chevalière.

Au deuxième étage, Grey et Natsu avaient aussi entendu l'annonce et se lancèrent un regard mi-surpris mi-inquiet. Le brun avait réveillé son éternel rival comme souvent, le dragonslayer ayant un mal fou à sortir du lit le matin. Grey attrapa vite fait des vêtements dans l'armoire et les lança sur son ami qui les mit rapidement. Ils descendirent ensuite précipitamment dans la salle commune rejoindre Erza et Wendy.

-Allons-y, Mirajane et Laxus nous attende à l'amphi, déclara Erza.

Les trois autres acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête et ils partirent rapidement du dortoir. Une fois sur place ils s'installèrent avec leurs camarades. Les dragons jumeaux et Lyon étaient déjà présents également. Jeral et Sheria les rejoignirent quelques minutes après.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? demanda la godslayer, inquiète. J'ai entendu des élèves du dortoir dire que c'était mauvais signe.

-C'est le cas, mais on en sait pas plus que toi, répondit Jeral.

Une fois tous les élèves présents dans la pièce, la directrice monta sur l'estrade avec les professeurs et quelques membres de l'équipe administrative. Elle regarda les étudiants et demanda le silence, qui se fit rapidement.

-Cher élèves, tout d'abord merci d'être venu si rapidement. Nous vous avons tous réunis ici car nous avons une annonce à faire.

Les élèves attendaient la suite silencieusement, des questions plein la tête. Certains étaient curieux, d'autres inquiets.

-Suite aux dernières de Fiore, nous avons pris la décision de suspendre les cours pour une durée indéterminée. De plus, nous vous demanderons de ne pas quitter les dortoirs sans autorisation.

Des chuchotements envahirent la salle instantanément, allant de la surprise à l'affolement en passant par toutes les nuances de peur. La directrice ramena rapidement le calme et demanda aux étudiants de retourner à leurs dortoirs. La salle se vida peu à peu.

-Il se passe quoi à Fiore ? demanda Natsu.

Le dragonslayer avait un mauvais pressentiment, et son instinct ne le trompait que rarement. Trop rarement pour qu'il l'ignore.

-Je n'en ai aucune idée, soupira Grey à côté de lui.

-Je vais essayer de me renseigner, déclara calmement Jeral.

Le sorcier avait un bon réseau d'information dans le royaume, et n'hésitait pas à s'en servir lorsqu'ils en avaient besoin. Rogue restait muet, mais son frère de cœur le connaissait trop bien pour passer à côté de la légère inquiétude qu'il ressentait. Lui-même n'en menait pas large.

-Vous devriez rester à notre dortoir, proposa Erza à ceux des autres dortoirs.

La jeune femme préférait que leur groupe ne se sépare que le moins possible. De plus, en regardant autour d'eux, ils purent remarqués que d'autres avaient eu la même idée. Les étudiants ne se regroupaient plus par dortoir mais bien par affinité.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au dortoir, Jeral retint la rousse par le bras et lui fit comprendre d'un regard qu'il voulait lui parler seul à seul. Ils s'installèrent sous un arbre, le sorcier adossé au tronc et la jeune femme face à lui. Elle planta ses prunelles marrons dans celles de son ami et attendit silencieusement qu'il se décide à parler.

-Erza, ce n'est peut-être pas le bon moment pour te le dire mais … je … je t'aime, déclara timidement le sorcier aux cheveux bleus.

La mage chevalière écarquilla légèrement les yeux de surprise et son cœur s'emballa dans sa poitrine. Le jeune homme avait capturé son cœur depuis bien longtemps mais elle n'avait jamais osé le lui avouer. Elle était heureuse que ses sentiments soient réciproques, et elle se blottit contre lui. Jeral referma ses bras autour de sa bien-aimée, soulagé et heureux de ne pas être rejeté.

Les deux amis restèrent quelques instants dans cette douce étreinte avant de rejoindre le dortoir Fairy Tail.

* * *

J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai réussis à caser un brin de romance sur la fin ... je suis un cas désespérée :')  
Alors, des hypothèses sur ce qu'il se passe à Fiore ? Pourquoi la directrice suspend les cours ?


	4. Chapitre 3

Voici la suite, désolé pour cette longue attente. Mais j'ai eu quelques problèmes d'inspiration, et des sorties par ci par la :')

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima

* * *

 **Guest :** Contente que l'histoire te plaise :)

* * *

Dans la salle commune du dortoir Fairy Tail, l'ambiance était pesante. Beaucoup se demandaient ce qu'il se passait à Fiore, se doutant que ce devait être important pour que les cours soient subitement suspendus.

La froide Sharuru prenait son thé, assise sur la table. Après le retour des élèves aux dortoirs, les exceeds les avaient aussitôt rejoins. Et la chatte blanche s'inquiétait pour eux, et particulièrement pour la petite Wendy. A côté d'elle, Happy jouait avec son poisson au lieu de le manger. Tous étaient inquiets.

Mirajane s'occupait du bar, son sourire bienveillant collé aux lèvres. Avec tout le monde présent dans la pièce, elle avait du pain sur la planche. Durant ses quelques pauses, elle discutait avec Laxus, assis au comptoir. Celui-ci fut rejoins par Erza et Jeral peu après.

-Tu peux avoir des informations rapidement Jeral ? demanda le dragonslayer de foudre.

-Je l'espère, j'ai déjà envoyé un message à Ultea par lacrimavision.

Sheria était assise à côté de Lyon et se blottit contre lui, effrayé. Le mage de glace passa un bras autour des épaules de la godslayer céleste pour la rassurer, elle était comme une petite sœur pour lui depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. En face de lui, Grey était plus taciturne qu'à son habitude. Cependant, sa vieille manie de se déshabiller semblait frapper à nouveau, puisque le devilslayer était déjà en train d'enlever machinalement sa chemise sans s'en apercevoir.

Natsu eut un sourire moqueur en le voyant faire. Cependant, il ne fit aucun commentaire. Il était habitué à le voir à moitié nu la plupart du temps. Il en avait même profité plus d'une fois pour l'observer d'un œil pas tout à fait innocent.

La petite Wendy détourna les yeux, gênée.

-Ton tee-shirt Grey, fit remarquer Rogue.

Le dragonslayer des ombres voyait bien la gêne de la dragonslayer céleste. Elle n'avait pas encore l'habitude de voir leur camarade se déshabiller à tout bout de champ. Le devilslayer baissa les yeux à la remarque de son camarade et remarqua qu'il avait perdu sa chemise. Il poussa un soupir las et la récupéra au sol pour la remettre. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte de l'avoir enlevée.

-Exhibitionniste, se moqua Natsu.

-T'as dis quelque chose tête à flamme ?! répondit le brun, une lueur de défi dans les yeux.

-Ouais, nudiste ambulant !

-Cerveau cramé !

Les insultes pleuvaient entre les deux meilleurs rivaux qui finirent inévitablement par en venir au poing. La bagarre détendit un peu l'atmosphère lourde de la salle et d'autres étudiants se joignirent à eux. C'était une manière comme une autre d'évacuer leur trop plein d'émotions.

Au bar, les délégués du dortoir les surveillaient d'un œil attentif, veillant à ce qu'ils ne dépassent pas les limites. Erza et Mirajane les savaient capable de détruire la moitié du bâtiment si elles les laissaient faire. Et c'est bien ce qui faillit arriver lorsque Natsu et Gray se mirent à utiliser la magie en plus de leurs poings.

Erza se leva, une aura noire l'entourant. Elle s'approcha dangereusement des deux chasseurs qui se figèrent.

-Ça suffit, gronda la rousse.

-Oui ! s'exclamèrent les garçons en même temps.

Ils soupirèrent de soulagement quand la jeune femme repartie s'asseoir au comptoir. Natsu et Grey échangèrent un regard avant de rejoindre sagement leurs amis à une table. Il valait mieux qu'ils ne fassent pas de bêtise s'ils tenaient à leur vie. La mage chevalière était effrayante, une fois en colère.

Le reste de la journée se passa tranquillement, alternant entre bagarres générales et moments de calme. Peu d'élèves sortirent du dortoir, la plupart préférant utiliser la cuisine du bâtiment plutôt que manger au réfectoire.

Lorsqu'il fallut cependant se répartir les chambres, ce fut plus compliqué. Notamment à causes du mélange des élèves avec des étudiants d'autres dortoirs. Les délégués demandèrent donc le silence, qui se fit rapidement. Personne n'avait l'envie de s'opposait à Erza et Mirajane.

Les deux jeunes femmes lancèrent un regard circulaire sur la pièce pour évaluer le nombre de personne n'étant pas de Fairy Tail et réfléchir à une distribution possible des chambres.

De leur côté, leur groupe d'amis s'arrangeaient déjà entre eux.

-Natsu, je peux dormir avec toi ? demanda Grey, feignant l'indifférence. Comme ça je laisse ma chambre à Sting et Rogue.

Le dragonslayer de feu acquiesça, gêné. Il cacha son enthousiasme de pouvoir passer la nuit avec son glaçon préféré. Jeral quand à lui partagerait la chambre de sa bien-aimée Erza.

-Tu veux rester avec moi cette nuit Sheria ? proposa la petite Wendy timidement.

-Avec plaisir Wendy ! répondit la godslayer avec un sourire rayonnant.

Lyon quand à lui, dormirait dans la chambre de Laxus. Après cette répartition, ils montèrent par petits groupes, sans oublier de passer par les bains.

 **Chambre de Wendy**

Les deux jeunes filles se changeaient pour la nuit dans une ambiance joyeuse, sous le regard bienveillant de Sharuru. L'exceed veillait sa maîtresse depuis longtemps, elles avaient grandis toutes deux ensembles. Et elle était heureuse de voir la dragonslayer céleste se faire des amis.

Malgré son inquiétude suite aux derniers évènements, Sharuru ne voulut pas rompre la quiétude de la pièce. Les adolescentes avaient besoin de repos et de pouvoir décompresser.

Elles se couchèrent finalement ensemble. Elles étaient plutôt serrées, à deux dans un lit une place. Les jeunes filles par se prendre dans les bras l'une de l'autre et s'endormir, chacune blottit contre l'autre dans une étreinte amicale et douce. L'exceed s'était glissée entre elles, lovée contre sa maîtresse.

 **Chambre d'Erza**

La rousse revenait juste de sa douche. Son désormais petit-ami l'attendait assis sur le lit. La jeune femme l'y rejoignit et se blottit contre lui, se laissant aller à l'étreinte de son compagnon.

-Tu as eu des nouvelles de ce qu'il se passe à Fiore ? demanda Erza après quelques minutes.

-Non, mais Ultia m'a dis qu'elle allait enquêter. Elle me préviendra dès qu'elle aura des informations pour nous.

Jeral resserra son étreinte autour de la jeune femme et déposa un tendre baiser sur ses cheveux roux. Il sentait l'inquiétude de sa compagne, bien qu'elle le cache devant les autres. Mais maintenant qu'ils étaient dans l'intimité, elle pouvait enfin se laisser aller, dans les bras rassurants de son bien-aimé.

 **Chambre de Natsu**

Grey était déjà en caleçon. Depuis qu'ils étaient revenu des bains, ses vêtements avaient disparût à une vitesse phénoménale sous le regard médusé du dragonslayer. Celui-ci commença à se dévêtir à son tour.

-A ton avis, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Natsu ? demanda sérieusement le brun.

Son meilleur ami se retourna vers lui, en pleine réflexion. Puis il secoua la tête.

-Aucune idée. Mais ça doit être grave pour que les cours soient annulés et que tout le monde soit aussi inquiet.

Natsu était lui-même inquiet, et le devilslayer le comprit très bien. Le jeune homme aux cheveux roses saumon s'assit sur son lit, bien vite rejoint par son meilleur ami. Les deux étaient pensifs, réfléchissant à ce qu'il pourrait bien se passer à Fiore. Le dragonslayer finit par s'étaler sur le matelas en soupirant.

Grey regarda son ami et leva les yeux au ciel en le voyant prendre toute la place.

-Fais-moi une petite place cerveau cramé.

-Nan, répondit son ami et rival avec un sourire provoquant.

Le devilslayer haussa un sourcil avant de se coucher sur lui.

-Dégages, tu pèses lourd ! s'exclama Natsu, mais son sourire démentait ses paroles.

-Pas envie, t'avais qu'à me faire de la place, répondit le brun avec un sourire malicieux.

Les deux garçons se mirent à se chamailler gentiment sur le lit, bien plus complice qu'ils ne voulaient bien l'avouer devant leurs amis.

Essoufflés, ils finirent par s'endormir, Natsu étalé sur Grey, sa tête reposant sur son torse musclé.

Ils durent attendre le lendemain soir pour avoir les premières informations. Jeral avait enfin eu des nouvelles d'Ultea. Le petit groupe se réunit alors dans la salle de cinéma et ferma la porte derrière lui. Ils mirent un film sur l'écran lacrima pour couvrir leur conversation avant de s'installer dans un coin de la pièce.

-Qu'est ce que tu as appris Jeral ? demanda directement Erza.

-D'après Ultea, les guildes noires sont devenues beaucoup plus actives ces derniers temps. Les guildes officielles peinent à contenir les débordements.

-C'est plutôt inquiétant, remarqua Rogue.

Natsu et Grey froncèrent les sourcils sans rien ajouter. Etait-ce suffisant pour que les cours soient annulés ? L'un comme l'autre en doutaient. Depuis qu'ils en étaient élèves, jamais une telle décision n'avait été prise. Et ceux, même lorsque quelques problèmes liés aux guildes noires survenaient.

-Elle n'a rien pu te dire de plus ? demanda Laxus, suspicieux.

-Non …, souffla Jeral. Mais peut-être qu'il se passe d'autres choses dans l'ombre dont l'administration de Fantasya aurait eu vent. Dans ce cas, il faudra un peu de temps pour qu'on puisse nous aussi le savoir.

Erza pinça les lèvres, inquiète. C'était maigre comme information, trop maigre pour qu'ils puissent envisager quoi que ce soit. Et l'administration ne faisait jamais rien par hasard.

-Si on ne peut rien faire d'autre qu'attendre, autant essayer de profiter de cette absence de cours non ? Si on oublie la tension ambiante parmi les élèves, c'est comme des vacances sur le campus, remarqua Lyon.

-Je préférerais passer mes vacances chez moi, railla Sting d'un air arrogant.

-Ça suffit ! s'exclama Erza.

Les deux garçons se calmèrent tout de suite sous le regard noir de la jeune femme. En fond, le film tournait toujours sur l'écran de lacrima, mais aucun d'eux n'y prêtait la moindre attention.

-Et si on allait dormir ? proposa Grey pour calmer un peu la tension.

Mais également parce que la fatigue se faisait sentir. Il n'était pas tard, mais la tension présente parmi tous les étudiants étaient fatigantes et laissait une atmosphère pesante.

Natsu se leva et sortit de la pièce pour monter à sa chambre. Les autres suivirent rapidement, et ils partirent tous se coucher après un passage au bain.

Au milieu de la nuit, les élèves se réveillent en sursaut. Des bruits d'explosions retentissaient à l'extérieur, semant la panique dans les dortoirs.

* * *

Pas trop frustrante la fin, ça va ? Des hypothèses sur ce qu'il se passe (à Fiore et/ou à l'académie) ? :)  
N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, et à bientôt ;)


	5. Chapitre 4

Suite des évènements, on va enfin savoir ce qu'il se passe ;)

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima

* * *

Les étudiants se précipitèrent aux fenêtres de leurs chambres pour tenter de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Quelles étaient ces explosions qu'ils entendaient ? Mais ce qui s'offrit à leurs yeux les laissèrent sans voix.

Le chaos s'étendait sur le campus. Les bâtiments explosaient les uns après les autres, répandant des nuages de poussières autour des ruines. Le personnel de l'établissement tentait tant bien que mal de protéger l'académie de l'attaque, mais les ennemis étaient nombreux. Les professeurs et autres membres devaient faire face à la guilde noire Eisenwald toute entière.

Erza et Jeral sortirent précipitamment de la chambre de la jeune femme pour aller chercher leurs amis. Certains étaient déjà dans le couloir et s'apprêtaient à descendre dans la salle commune. De nombreux étudiants paniqués couraient dans les couloirs pour rejoindre leurs amis ou simplement chercher auprès des autres que faire. L'attaque de l'académie était une première en quatre cents ans d'histoire.

Erza et Mirajane durent s'occuper de leurs camarades et calmer un peu la panique ambiante. Ils devaient protéger leurs vies avant tout, et faire confiance au personnel de l'académie pour défendre l'île.

-Qui sont-ils ?! s'énerva Natsu.

-Calme-toi tête à flamme. On ne peut rien faire pour l'instant, rétorqua Grey.

-On peut se battre !

Laxus écrasa son poing sur la tête de son enflammé d'ami. Ce n'était pas le moment qu'il se mette à n'en faire qu'à sa tête. Et foncer dans le tas sans réfléchir n'était pas une option dans la situation actuelle.

-On ne devrait pas sortir des dortoirs tant que les ennemis ne seront pas partis. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ils n'ont pas l'air de toucher cette aile de l'académie, remarqua Rogue.

-Peut-être est-elle protégée d'une manière ou d'une autre ? hasarda Lyon.

Jeral regarda par les fenêtres de la salle commune et écarquilla les yeux. Un immense dôme d'eau recouvrait l'ensemble des dortoirs et les protégeait. Et au centre de la cours, une jeune femme possédant de longs cheveux azurs irisés et des yeux de cristal, les mains en l'air, semblait le maintenir en place.

-Regardez, leur dit le sorcier encore sous le choc.

Ses amis s'approchèrent de la fenêtre et restèrent tout aussi choqués que lui. Comment cette jeune femme pouvait-elle à elle seule protéger ainsi tous les dortoirs alors qu'ils prenaient une aile entière de l'académie ?! D'autant plus que leurs assaillants ne semblaient pas se retenir, la barrière aurait déjà dû se fissurer. D'où tenait-elle la puissance nécessaire pour y résister sur une surface aussi grande ?

C'est alors qu'ils réalisèrent que la barrière était apparut entre leur réveil en sursaut et le moment ou ils étaient descendus dans la salle commune, puisqu'elle n'était pas présent lorsqu'ils avaient regardés ce qu'il se passait par les fenêtres de leurs chambres.

-Comment a-t-elle fais ? demanda Wendy, impressionnée.

-Elle doit être très puissante, ajouta Sherria.

Les deux chasseuses célestes étaient admiratives devant la mystérieuse jeune femme. Cependant, les autres étaient surtout curieux de connaître son identité bien qu'ils ressentaient la même admiration devant la puissance et le talent de leur protectrice.

Le vacarme à l'extérieur des dortoirs ne semblait pas vouloir se calmer, et la tension ne cessait de monter parmi les élèves. L'ambiance pesante devenait suffocante mais personne n'osait mettre un pied à l'extérieur. La menace était plus que réelle, et risquer leurs vies n'était pas une option.

Lorsque le calme revint sur le campus, le ciel nocturne blanchissait doucement pour laisser place à l'aube. Les élèves attendirent quelques minutes encore, anxieusement, avant que quelques-uns ne n'osent ouvrir la porte du dortoir.

Erza sortit prudemment, suivis de ses amis. Le dôme d'eau qui recouvrait toute l'aile du campus abritant les dortoirs disparaissait doucement. Le carnage qui avait eu lieu durant la nuit apparût aux yeux des étudiants qui s'écarquillèrent d'effroi. Les bâtiments étaient tous détruits, transformé en tas de ruines et gravats. De nombreux blessés étaient étendus au sol, peut-être même des morts mais il était trop tôt pour l'affirmer.

La mystérieuse femme aux cheveux irisés avait baissé les bras et regardait tristement ce qu'était devenue la plus prestigieuse école de magie du monde. Ce qu'était devenue l'île entière. Malheureusement, la végétation de Fantasya avait également était touché, subissant les dégâts collatéraux de l'attaque.

-Qui êtes-vous ? demanda doucement Erza.

La mage chevalière ne voulait pas la brusquer, et était elle-même sous le choc de la désolation s'étalant sous leurs yeux. Son interlocutrice se retourna vers elle avec un sourire triste.

-Aqualys.

Puis elle disparût dans un nuage de brume. Erza la regarda médusée et elle n'était pas la seule. Et ce nom ne lui disait absolument rien, ni à elle ni aux autres élèves qui avait entendu. Le mystère autour de la femme qui les avait protégés restait entier.

Mirajane fit rentrer les élèves de son dortoir à l'intérieur, ils allaient devoir s'organiser. Les cours ne reprendraient pas tant que l'académie ne serait pas reconstruite, mais combien de temps cela prendrait-il ? Et surtout, que vont-ils faire durant ce temps ? Pour l'instant, ils devaient attendre et tenter de faire disparaître autant que possible les traces de cette nuit cauchemardesque. Laxus aida la jeune femme, alors que les délégués des autres dortoirs en faisaient de même.

Wendy et Sheria, naturellement altruiste, voulurent aider les blessés qui jonchaient le sol de l'académie. Mais elles devaient attendre que ces derniers soient amenés à l'infirmerie, miraculeusement debout en bordure du chaos. Erza et Jeral décidèrent d'aider les professeurs blessés à rejoindre l'infirmerie où déjà les chasseurs célestes se pressaient pour aider aux soins. L'infirmière Polyushka était certes très compétente, mais il y avait bien trop de blessé pour qu'elle s'en occupe seule.

Grey, Natsu, Lyon et les dragons jumeaux se joignirent à Erza et Jeral, et ils se dirigèrent tous ensemble vers les décombres des bâtiments. Quelques autres élèves les rejoignirent et ils se regroupèrent par deux ou trois pour ramener les membres du personnel blessés à l'infirmerie. Les morts quand à eux furent tous déposés dans un coin de la cours centrale.

Lorsqu'ils eurent finis de chercher y compris sous les décombres, les morts furent brûlés et les blessés laissés au bon soin de Polyushka et des chasseurs célestes. Même s'ils n'étaient que des élèves, leur magie était nécessaire dans les circonstances actuelles.

-Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda Natsu alors qu'ils étaient assis au pied du grand cerisier.

-Rien, on ne peut rien faire, répondit Grey.

-Ils vont probablement donner l'ordre d'évacuer l'académie, fit remarquer Erza.

Et cette simple idée ne leur plaisait pas. Mais tous admettaient que c'était la seule chose à faire pour le moment. Le motif de l'attaque était encore inconnu, et tant que le risque de récidive existait les élèves ne seraient pas en sécurité sur le campus.

-Ultea enquête de son côté, peut-être qu'on devrait chercher par nous même s'il y a une raison particulière pour qu'on s'en prenne à l'académie ? demanda Jeral.

-Tu penses qu'ils avaient une raison précise ? demanda Grey en fronçant les sourcils.

Jeral acquiesça. Après tout, pourquoi s'attaquer à Fantasya en particulier, alors qu'il existait d'autres écoles de magie dans le royaume ? Ce n'était pas un hasard, le sorcier en était profondément convaincu. En y réfléchissant, ses camarades en arrivèrent à la même conclusion, ce qui ne les rassura pas.

-Il va falloir nettoyer les ruines des bâtiments avant d'enquêter sur le campus, fit remarquer Erza. On ne pourra rien trouver dans l'état actuel des lieux.

-Je ne pense pas qu'on soit obligé d'en arriver la, dit Lyon. Si l'académie à des choses à cacher, il serait logique que ce soit loin de la vue des élèves. Donc probablement dans les bâtiments administratifs aux étages réservés aux professeurs, ou dans les sous-sols de l'école qui nous sont interdit d'accès aussi.

-Pourquoi ils auraient des choses à cacher ? demanda naïvement Natsu.

Grey lança un regard désespéré vers son meilleur ami. L'académie avait tout de même quatre cents ans et était né juste après la fin de la guerre, il était normal qu'ils aient des choses à cacher. C'était surtout la nature de ces choses qui les intéressait, ou plus exactement, qui était susceptible d'être à l'origine de l'attaque de cette nuit.

-Laisse tomber, soupira Grey. Dis-toi juste qu'en découvrant ce que cache l'académie, on saura peut-être pourquoi elle s'est faite détruire.

-Autant commencer l'enquête maintenant, les professeurs sont presque tous à l'infirmerie, dit Rogue. Ils ne pourront pas nous interrompre.

-On devrait peut-être attendre le retour de Wendy et Sheria et prévenir Mira et Laxus, remarqua Lyon.

Le mage de glace se porta volontaire pour aller chercher les chasseuses célestes pendant que Erza prévenait leurs amis restés au dortoir.

Une fois le groupe réunit au complet, ils laissèrent les deux plus jeunes se reposer un peu avant de se lancer dans leurs recherches. Les jeune gens fouillèrent dans les décombres pour trouver l'entrer des sous-sols de l'académie. C'était l'endroit où ils avaient le plus de chance de tomber sur ce qu'ils cherchaient.

Le petit groupe d'étudiant se lança dans la recherche par groupe de deux trois pour fouiller toute l'aile administrative. Les exceeds furent mit à contribution également. Les étudiants avaient pris des sacs poubelles dans lesquels ils jetaient tous les débris gênants, et les chats étaient chargés d'aller vider les sacs plus loin une fois plein. Ainsi, ils écartaient les plus gros débris et jetaient les petits, commençant involontairement le nettoyage des ruines.

L'ordre d'évacuer l'académie fut donné quelques heures plus tard. Tous les élèves furent priés de rassembler leurs affaires et se diriger vers le port de l'île pour retourner sur le continent. Des bateaux pour Fiore et Alvarez feraient des allers-retours pour tous les ramener.

Ils arrêtèrent momentanément leurs recherches et rejoignirent les dortoirs pour faire leurs valises. Mais ils ne comptaient pas partir tout de suite. Maintenant qu'ils avaient des soupçons et surtout, qu'ils avaient débutés des fouilles, il était hors de question de s'arrêter. Ils ne partiraient que par le dernier bateau pour Fiore.

Une fois leurs valises prêtes, ils les laissèrent près des ruines mais à l'écart du portail de l'académie pour éviter qu'elles ne soient emportées par erreur par d'autres élèves. Erza et Mirajane durent rester avec les élèves de leur dortoir en tant que délégué pour les surveiller. Elles ne purent donc aider leurs amis à continuer les recherches.

Ce furent les dragons jumeaux qui tombèrent sur l'entrée des sous-sols. Aussitôt ils prévinrent leurs amis qui les rejoignirent. Ne manquait que les deux jeunes femmes, qui les rejoindraient un peu plus tard.

Lyon souleva la trappe dans le sol, découvrant un escalier de pierre descendant sous la terre. Les uns après les autres, ils s'engagèrent à l'intérieur. Sting ouvrit la marche et Natsu la ferma. Leurs magies respectives leur permirent d'éclairer les lieux pour leurs amis. Ils descendaient toujours plus profond sous le sol, au cœur de l'île. Une fois qu'ils atteignirent le bas des escaliers, une pièce immense se dévoila à leurs yeux. Des rangées de bibliothèque s'alignaient, formant des étalages entiers de livres et documents divers.

-Comment va-t-on trouver dans tout ça ? demanda timidement Wendy.

La jeune fille était impressionnée par la quantité hallucinante de document se trouvant sous leurs yeux.

-On devrait se séparer pour chercher, répondit calmement Jeral. Il doit y avoir des archives et peut-être également des documents compromettants ou sensibles. Jetez un œil à tout ce qui peut vous paraître suspect.

Les autres acquiescèrent et ils se dispersèrent dans les rayonnages à la recherche de documents qui pourraient leurs donner des indices. Erza et Mirajane les rejoignirent environs deux heures plus tard, accompagnées de Minerva, Rufus et Yukino, trois élèves du dortoir Sabertooth. Après avoir rapidement pris connaissance de la situation, ils se joignirent tous aux recherches.

Il fallut encore une heure avant que Grey et Natsu ne tombent sur une porte en bas au fond d'un rayon. Ils se lancèrent un regard surpris avant d'appeler leurs amis. Ceux-ci les rejoignirent immédiatement et froncèrent les sourcils.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda Sting.

-Aucune idée, répondit Grey.

Lyon s'approcha pour l'ouvrir, mais fut arrêté avant d'atteindre la poignée de la porte. Une jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds ondulés venait de se poster devant la porte. Ses grands yeux émeraudes insondables semblaient refléter un puit infini, et son corps n'était plus physique mais astral.

-Vous ne pouvez pas aller plus loin, leur dit-elle.

-Pourquoi ? s'enquit Rogue impassible. Qu'est ce qui se trouve derrière ?

-Il est encore trop tôt pour vous. Partez à Fiore et aidez le peuple, ils ont besoin de vous. Quand vous reviendrez, je vous dévoilerais tout.

Les étudiants se lancèrent des regards surpris reflétant leur incompréhension. Mais ils avaient retenus deux choses. Que le peuple de Fiore avait besoin d'aide, et qu'ils reviendraient à l'académie. Et à ce moment la, ils auraient les réponses à toutes leurs questions.

-Allez-y, ajouta Minerva. On reste ici pour surveiller que personne ne découvre cet endroit avant votre retour.

Erza la jaugea du regard un instant avant de hocher la tête. Ils se précipitèrent vers les escaliers et récupérèrent leurs valises avant de monter dans le prochain bateau pour le continent.

* * *

Alors, à votre avis, qui peut bien être Aqualys ?  
qui est la jeune fille qui les arrête pour les envoyer à Fiore ? (bon je pense pas que ce soit difficile pour elle)

Sinon, avec la reprise des cours très prochainement, mon rythme d'écriture et de publication risque de fortement ralentir, j'en suis désolé :'(


	6. Chapitre 5

Je suis sincèrement désolé pour cette longue attente ! Mais j'ai eu pas mal de choses à gérer le mois dernier, et quand j'ai voulu me remettre sur cette histoire j'ai eu de gros problèmes d'inspiration :(

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima

* * *

Durant le trajet en bateau jusqu'à la ville portuaire de Bara, les jeunes mages se dispersèrent. Les dragonslayers se retrouvèrent affalés sur le rebord du pont, se retenant au maximum pour ne pas rendre le contenu de leurs estomacs. Seule la petite Wendy semblait être épargnées, dû à sa magie céleste.

La jeune fille visitait le bateau avec Sheria, les chasseuses se promenant un peu partout tout en discutant. Lyon les suivait avec attention pour éviter qu'elle ne se perdent.

Erza et Jeral étaient installés tranquillement sous le mat, assis sur le sol. La jeune femme réfléchissait, incapable de se sortir de la tête la mystérieuse Aqualys, et les archives trouvés sous l'académie ainsi que la jeune fille blonde qui les avaient sommés de partir. A ses côtés, le sorcier passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

-Arrête de te torturer avec ça, on saura tout en temps voulu.

-Je sais, soupira Erza. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'y penser. Ils doivent cacher quelque chose de vraiment important pour que ce soit dans les sous-sols et gardé par quelqu'un. Et puis Aqualys, je ne l'avais encore jamais vus sur le campus. Et elle ne peut pas être une nouvelle élève, pas avec une telle puissance !

-Elle n'est probablement pas une élève, tout simplement.

Un nouveau soupire traversa les lèvres de la mage chevalière. Elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son compagnon et se laissa aller à la tendresse qu'il lui donnait.

Grey était accoudé au rebord du pont, regardant son meilleur ami agoniser à cause du mal des transports dont il était victime. C'était toujours pareil dès qu'ils prenaient le moindre moyen de locomotions, le dragonslayer de feu se retrouvait à l'agonie et le devilslayer devait veiller sur lui. Même Happy était impuissant devant la souffrance de son maître.

-Sérieusement, tu feras comment si un jour on est attaqué dans un bateau ou un train ? soupira Grey. Tu es vraiment inutile dans un moyen de transport.

-J'y peux rien, répondit douloureusement Natsu.

Le jeune homme détestait montrer ses faiblesses et encore plus être inutile. Mais il était trop occupé à ne pas rendre ses tripes pour argumenter d'avantage. Il appréciait tout de même la présence de son meilleur ami si près de lui qui le réconfortait. Son odeur et sa voix qui berçait sa vie à l'académie depuis des années maintenant.

Du côté de Laxus, la belle Mirajane lui tenait compagnie, le soutenant dans sa souffrance. Tous deux étaient de proches amis, et elle était la seule personne devant qui le dragonslayer de foudre osait montrer ses faiblesses sans honte. Bien que pour le mal des transports, tous étaient au courant que tous les dragonslayers sans exception en étaient atteint.

-On arrive bientôt, dit Mirajane d'une voix qu'elle voulait rassurante. On ne devrait plus avoir à prendre de transport une fois à Fiore.

-Je l'espère, marmonna Laxus. C'est vraiment horrible à supporter.

Un peu plus loin, les dragons jumeaux étaient également victime de cette malédiction commune. Leurs exceeds les regardaient avec inquiétude.

-Fro se demande si elle peut aider Rogue et Sting, dit la petite exceed costumée.

-On ne peut rien faire Frosh, lui répondit Lector.

Mais le chat au pelage roux était tout aussi inquiet que sa camarade. Ils ne s'habituaient pas à voir leurs maîtres dans un état aussi lamentable alors qu'ils ne s'étaient même pas battus.

L'arrivée au port fut un soulagement pour tous les chasseurs de dragons, qui se traînèrent hors du bateau aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient. Une fois tous descendus, leur groupe s'éloigna des autres étudiants. Au lieu de rejoindre la gare comme beaucoup, ils se dirigèrent plutôt vers un petit restaurant pour y prendre leur repas.

Seulement, en s'éloignant du port, ils découvrirent que la ville n'était pas intacte. De nombreux dégâts étaient visibles, tel des fissures ou des trous dans les murs de bâtiments, des traces de sang sur le sol pavé. Les jeunes gens comprirent bien vite qu'Eisenwald avait dû laisser des marques de leur passage alors qu'ils venaient attaquer Fantasya.

La colère commença à bouillir chez plusieurs d'entre eux. Comment pouvait-on s'en prendre à des civils innocents et incapables de se défendre face à des utilisateurs de magie ?!

-Et c'est pire à d'autres endroits, marmonna Jeral.

Cette seule remarque fit grimper encore plus la colère de ses camarades. Ils ne pouvaient pas laisser cela continuer plus longtemps ! Les civiles avaient besoin d'aide, et si les guildes officielles n'étaient pas capables de la leur apporter alors ils le feraient !

Les jeunes gens finirent dans une auberge et s'assirent à une table. Rapidement, un serveur vint prendre leurs commandes puis les servir. Autour d'eux, les autres clients discutaient du passage destructeur d'Eisenwald dans la ville. Les étudiants se turent et écoutèrent, tentant d'obtenir quelques informations.

-Vous avez vus ces mages hier soir ?

-Probablement une guilde noire.

-Ils ont pris le bateau pour Fantasya, et ce matin tous les étudiants sont revenus de l'académie.

-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Les guildes officielles ne réagissent pas ?

-Il paraît que les guildes noires les mettent à mal dans tout le royaume.

Les jeunes magiciens écoutaient silencieusement, se lançant des regards énervés et inquiets. La situation était peut-être pire que ce qu'ils pensaient. Et pourquoi Fantasya plutôt qu'un autre lieu ? Qu'elle était le but des guildes noires en attaquant ainsi le Royaume de front ?!

-On devrait aider les civiles avant tout, et laisser les guildes noires aux guildes officielles, murmura Wendy.

-On aura peut-être besoin de s'allier avec eux pour aider le peuple, fit remarquer Sharuru.

L'exceed blanche s'inquiétait beaucoup pour la jeune dragonslayer et ses camarades. Elle pressentait que leur voyage à travers Fiore serait dangereux et pourtant, elle savait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de fuir alors que la situation semblait devenir de plus en plus critique. Chacun d'eux utilisait la magie, il était de leur devoir de mettre leurs pouvoirs au service du peuple.

-Aye ! Dit Happy.

-Peu importe ce qu'on devra faire, on ne peut pas les laisser continuer ! Affirma Natsu en colère.

Ses camarades acquiescèrent, entièrement d'accord.

-Trouvons une auberge pour nous reposer aujourd'hui, nous partirons demain matin, dit Erza.

-Pourquoi ne pas partir tout de suite ? Interrogea Gray.

-C'est pourtant évident, répondit Lyon. On a presque pas dormis cette nuit avec l'attaque de l'académie. On va avoir besoin de repos avant de partir sur la route pour combattre les guildes noires.

Ils quittèrent le restaurant une fois le repas finis et traversèrent la ville à la recherche d'une auberge bon marché. Ils prirent deux chambres côte à côte, une pour les garçons et une autre pour les filles. Malheureusement pour les garçons, le nombre limités de lit les obligeait à se répartir par duo pour dormir ensemble. Ainsi, ils décidèrent que Gray dormirait avec Natsu, Lyon avec Jeral, les dragons jumeaux ensemble, et ne restait que Laxus qui avait le dernier lit pour lui seul.

A peine eurent-ils finis de se répartir les lits, que Natsu se jeta sur le sien et s'étala de tout son long.

-Hey tête à flamme ! Laisse-moi de la place !

-T'avais qu'à être plus rapide, répondit le dragonslayer de feu sans bouger.

Et les deux chasseurs commencèrent une dispute qui se transforma rapidement en bagarre, sous les yeux désespérés de leurs amis.

-Vous avez bientôt finis ?! s'exclama Laxus lorsqu'il vit la magie illuminer leurs mains.

Le blond les arrêta juste à temps pour qu'ils ne détruisent pas la moitié de la pièce, ou même de l'auberge.

Du côté des filles, la chambre était beaucoup plus calme. Erza et Mirajanne discutaient assises sur un lit pendant que les deux plus jeunes s'amusaient ensemble sous le regard bienveillant de Sharuru. Elles entendaient bien sûr le boucan infernal que les meilleurs rivaux provoquaient, et comptaient sur leurs camarades pour les calmer avant qu'ils ne commettent une énormité.

Le lendemain matin, les jeunes gens se levèrent à l'aurore et quittèrent l'auberge. Ils avaient déjà payé la veille, ils n'eurent donc qu'à rendre les clefs à l'accueil. Ils choisirent de passer par un magasin de camping avant de quitter la ville, se préparant déjà à camper toutes les nuits. Si au début ils avaient pensé à prendre une tente pour les garçons et une pour les filles, la répartition fut rediscuter. Les garçons refusèrent de prendre Natsu et Gray avec eux, les deux chasseurs étant vraiment insupportable ensemble. Jeral quand à lui demanda à avoir sa tente avec la jolie rousse, souhaitant un minimum d'intimité avec sa bien-aimée.

Ce furent finalement non pas deux mais quatre tentes qui furent prisent, ainsi que tout le matériel dont ils auraient besoin pour cuisiner autour d'un feu de camp et des couvertures. Finalement prêt, les étudiants quittèrent la ville portuaire et commencèrent leur chemin sur les routes de Fiore.

Les jeunes gens suivirent la route vers les montagnes du nord-est de Fiore. Ils virent peu de gens se déplacer de ville en ville. Les rares voyageurs et convoient qu'ils croisèrent étaient formés de groupe nombreux et capable de se défendre. Certains avaient engagé des mages ou des mercenaires comme garde du corps afin de se protéger des guildes noires sévissant dans tout le royaume.

Le soir, ils établirent leur campement dans la forêt, autour d'un feu de camp. Ils se séparèrent en deux groupe, un premier qui devait chercher de la nourriture dans les alentours, et un deuxième devant monter les tentes et préparer le matériel de cuisine qu'ils avaient acheté avant leur départ.

Une fois que tout fut prêt, Mirajanne s'occupa de préparer le repas. Pendant ce temps, Natsu et Gray sécurisèrent le campement en l'entourant d'un mur de flamme et de glace absolue. Ils rejoignirent ensuite leurs camarades autour du feu.

-Je n'avais jamais vus aussi peu de monde sur les routes, remarqua Lyon.

-Surtout des groupes armés avec des gardes du corps, ajouta Laxus. C'est comme si tout le monde était sur ses gardes et s'attendaient à être attaqué.

-C'est un peu le cas, dit Jeral. Les guildes officielles peinent à contenir les nombreuses guildes noires. Et qu'elles passent toutes à l'action en même temps ne fait qu'empirer les choses.

Natsu grogna sourdement, voulant écraser son poing à la figure des membres de guilde noire semant la panique parmi le peuple. Ses camarades partageaient son sentiment, mais leur priorité était avant tout d'aider les civiles et les protéger. Les guildes officielles et le conseil se chargeraient d'arrêter les magiciens.

-Sais-tu où ils provoquent le plus de dégâts ? interrogea Erza.

-Les endroits éloignés des grandes villes, comme les villages de forêt et montagne, et sur les longues routes. Mais les grandes villes ne sont pas à l'abri non plus, elles ont juste plus de mages sur place pour les protéger.

Mira les servit, interrompant involontairement la conversation. Les jeunes gens mangèrent en silence, chacun perdu dans de sombres pensées. Ils n'eurent pas le cœur à rester tard autour du feu de camp ce soir la. Dès le repas finis, ils nettoyèrent les ustensiles de cuisine et les bols dans la rivière bordant le campement puis éteignirent le feu. Ou plus exactement, Natsu mangea les flammes. Ils entrèrent tous leurs tentes pour dormir.

Dans la tente de Jeral et Erza, les deux jeunes adultes s'enlacèrent à l'intérieur du sac de couchage qu'ils partageaient. La jeune femme laissa un soupir traverser ses lèvres et se blottit contre son compagnon. Ce dernier la serra contre lui et embrassa ses cheveux.

-Tout ira bien. On va s'en sortir tous ensemble, murmura Jeral à son oreille.

-Je l'espère sincèrement. Mais j'ai peur que la situation ne fasse qu'empirer et déclenche une guerre civile.

-Alors on fera avec, et on protégera le peuple.

Jeral déposa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de sa bien-aimée. Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement et un léger sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de la rousse. Elle était rassurée par ses mots, elle le croyait. Ils feraient tout pour rester tous ensembles et s'en sortir ensemble, elle en était convaincue.

Dans la tente des éternels rivaux, les jeunes hommes se déshabillèrent pour aller dormir. Grey se retrouva en caleçon en moins de deux secondes et ouvrit son sac de couchage. A côté de lui, Natsu déposa précieusement son écharpe sur son sac de voyage avant de se mettre également en caleçon.

-Hey tête-à-flamme.

-Hum ?

Le jeune homme aux cheveux saumon se retourna et regarda dans les yeux son meilleur ami.

-Tu penses qu'on a vraiment une chance de vaincre des guildes noires entières alors que les guildes officielles peinent à les combattre ?

-Tu doutes de tes capacités ? se moqua Natsu.

-Ce n'est pas ça, crétin !

Et ils se disputèrent une fois de plus, comme s'ils ne pouvaient rester seuls sans se battre. Les jeunes hommes finirent par se retrouver coucher en travers des sacs de couchage, Natsu sur Grey. Essoufflés, ils se fixèrent, les yeux dans les yeux tout en reprenant leur respiration.

Natsu baissa les yeux, son regard dérivant sur les lèvres humides et légèrement entrouvertes de son camarade. Soudain, il sentit une irrépressible envie de les embrasser s'emparer de lui. Lentement, il se pencha en avant et frôla ses lèvres des siennes, avant de les poser doucement dessus. Un baiser chaste et rapide.

Le dragonslayer de feu posa sa tête au creux de l'épaule de son ami et ferma les yeux. Le devilslayer passa ses bras autour de lui et le garda contre lui, heureux. Aucun d'eux n'avaient jamais osé avouer ses sentiments, ils les avaient toujours cachés sans se douter que c'était réciproque. Ils finirent par s'endormir ainsi, sans même prendre la peine de se glisser dans un sac de couchage.

Le lendemain matin, le groupe d'étudiant prit un rapide déjeuner constitué de fruits cueillit la veille puis plièrent le campement pour reprendre la route. Après plusieurs jours sur la route, ils atteignirent finalement la dernière grande ville avant les montagnes. Ils y passèrent la nuit dans une auberge et firent quelques réserves de nourriture, conscient qu'ils auraient du mal à faire des provisions une fois entrée dans la montagne.

* * *

Je m'excuse pour les non fans de yaoi, mais Natsu et Gray sont tellement mignons *o* j'ai pas pu résister :p  
Aller, les choses sérieuses vont commencer. J'ai déjà le prochain chapitre en tête, donc j'espère pouvoir le sortir dans pas trop longtemps (mais bon, je ne peux rien promettre xD)


	7. Chapitre 6

Plus jamais je ne dirais que je sortirai un chapitre rapidement ... Pourquoi je voulais vraiment l'écrire ! :(

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima

* * *

Une fois les provisions prêtent et empaquetées dans leurs bagages, les jeunes gens prirent la route. Ils quittèrent la ville et entrèrent dans les montagnes du nord-est de Fiore. Ils débutèrent doucement l'ascension, suivant la route menant à la prochaine ville. L'air se raréfiait doucement alors qu'ils montaient en altitude. De même, la température diminuait, laissant une partie de leur groupe frissonner de froid.

Les étudiants s'arrêtèrent le soir et installèrent leur campement près de la route. Les filles furent bien contentes d'avoir pris des couvertures avant de quitter la ville portuaire le premier jour. Les deux plus jeunes tremblaient à cause du froid et sortirent leurs manteaux de leurs valises pour se couvrir. Les dragonslayers, ainsi de Grey et Lyon, ne semblaient pas affecté par le froid ambiant, et Erza avait déjà revêtu une tenue plus chaude pour se protéger.

Rapidement, ils allumèrent un feu au centre du campement, et les jeunes magiciens s'installèrent autour pour se réchauffer un peu.

-Il fait vraiment froid ici, dit Wendy d'une voix tremblante.

La jeune chasseuse céleste n'était pas habitué à des températures aussi basse et en souffrait un peu. Pourtant, ils n'avaient pas encore atteint une altitude suffisante pour qu'il neige.

-Tu trouves ? demanda Grey, sceptique.

Le devilslayer avait déjà enlevé sa chemise et s'apprêtait à faire de même avec son pantalon avant d'être interrompu par son petit-ami. Natsu prit ses mains dans les siennes pour l'arrêter, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

-Quand on sera dans notre tente, murmura-t-il tout bas à son oreille pour que seul Gray l'entende.

Le brun rougit et hocha la tête. Il libéra ses mains de la prise du dragonslayer de feu et passa un bras autour des épaules de ce dernier. Natsu ne se fit pas prier pour se blottir contre lui affectueusement.

Erza de son côté aidait Mirajane avec la cuisine. A côté d'elles, Jeral et Laxus discutaient calmement. Ils n'avaient pas eu de nouvelles d'Ultia ni de leurs amis restés à l'académie pour surveiller les archives souterraines.

-Tu ne peux pas demander à Ultia si elle a appris quelque chose entre-temps ? demanda soudainement Erza.

-Elle m'aurait contacté si elle avait des informations à nous donner, répondit Jeral.

Mais le jeune homme s'inquiétait également du silence de son amie et espérait que la jeune mage du temps allait bien. Le sorcier des astres retint un soupir.

Pas loin d'eux, les chasseuses célestes étaient enroulées ensembles dans une converture, blottit l'une contre l'autre devant le feu pour se réchauffer. A côté d'elles, Lyon et Sharuru gardaient un œil attentif sur elles. Le mage de glace considérait la godslayer comme une petite sœur et se sentait le devoir de la protéger, tout comme Sharuru envers la dragonslayer des cieux.

Les dragons jumeaux eux discutaient, leurs exceeds dans les bras. Les chats étaient fatigués par la marche, et restaient souvent dans les bras de leurs propriétaires. Plutôt que voler, ils économisaient leur magie autant que possible au cas où ils auraient besoin de transporter des membres de leur groupe dans les airs.

Ils mangèrent tous ensemble autour du feu avant de rejoindre le confort relatif des tentes. Les magiciens se couchèrent tôt, souhaitant avoir le plus de repos possible avant la marche du lendemain pour continuer leur ascension dans les montagnes.

Le groupe se leva à l'aube et ils prirent leur petit déjeuner avant de ranger le camp. Cette fois-ci, les plus sensibles au froid étaient bien couvert avec pulls et manteaux.

-Vous me donnez froid, se plaignit Sheria en voyant certains de ses camarades aussi peu couvert que d'habitude.

-Le froid ne me fait rien, répondit Gray.

Lyon et les dragonslayers hochèrent la tête en approbation, tous insensibles aux basses températures. Natsu attrapa la main fraiche de son petit-ami dans la sienne avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

-On y va ? s'exclama le garçon aux cheveux saumons.

Ses camarades acquiescèrent et ils partirent tous ensemble, suivant la route. La température n'avait de cesse de baisser alors qu'ils augmentaient en altitude, et ils atteignirent les premières neiges aux alentours de midi. D'un commun accord, les magiciens décidèrent alors de faire une pause repas au bord de la route. Ils mangèrent froid, gardant les vivres à cuisiner pour le soir.

Après quelques heures supplémentaires sur la route l'après-midi, les jeunes gens atteignirent enfin la première ville. Ils prirent des chambres dans une auberge et décidèrent de rester pour le reste de la journée.

Erza, Jeral, Laxus et Mirajane quittèrent les lieux après avoir déposé leurs affaires pour visiter un peu la ville. Il s'agissait d'une petite citée, et les habitants ne semblaient pas s'attarder dans les rues. Malgré l'heure pas encore tardive, ils ne croisèrent que peu de citoyens. La mage chevalière fronça les sourcils à ce constat.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ici, marmonna-t-elle à voix basse.

-Je suppose que même dans les montagnes, ils ne sont pas épargnés, soupira Jeral.

Le sorcier s'en doutait déjà. Derrière eux, Laxus et Mirajane restèrent silencieux mais attentif à leur environnement. Les deux amis étaient sur leurs gardes.

-On devrait peut-être interroger les habitants, proposa le dragonslayer de foudre.

Ses camarades hochèrent la tête et ils décidèrent tous ensemble de se séparer par groupe de deux pour aller parler aux habitants et en apprendre un peu plus. Jeral et Erza prirent le côté nord de la ville pendant que leurs deux camarades partaient au sud.

Le soir venu, les étudiants de Fantasya mangèrent à l'auberge puis se réunirent dans la chambre d'Erza et Jeral. Ils s'installèrent tous en cercle sur le sol.

-Des membres de guildes noires sont passés dans la ville, annonça Erza. Aucuns magiciens n'est présent en ville et les habitants ont peur de se retrouver de nouveau face à des problèmes.

Natsu serra les poings et grinça des dents, en colère de savoir des innocents en danger.

-Qu'est ce qu'ils ont fais ? grogna-t-il.

-Calme-toi Natsu, souffla Gray en passant un bras autour de sa taille.

Le devilslayer l'attira contre lui, tentant de l'apaiser et l'empêcher de tout brûler à cause de la colère. Il déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de se reconcentrer sur ses camarades.

-Apparemment ils auraient menacé certains marchands pour avoir des provisions gratuitement et ont abusés de villageoise, lâcha froidement Laxus.

-Quoi ?! s'exclamèrent plusieurs de leurs amis.

Les yeux écarquillés par l'horreur, les jeunes gens étaient tous choqués. Certains tremblaient de rage pendant que d'autres avaient presque les larmes aux yeux. Ils eurent besoin de quelques minutes pour digérer les informations.

-Ils ne vont pas s'en sortir comme ça, dit Lyon d'une voix aussi glaciale que sa magie.

-Ils vont payer, rajouta Natsu furieux.

Le dragonslayer de feu sentit le poing de son petit-ami se resserrait autour de sa taille, mais il était trop furieux lui-même pour tenter de l'apaiser. Les jeunes chasseuses céleste se blottirent l'une contre l'autre, pleurant silencieusement.

Rogue serra Frosh dans ses bras, consolant tant bien que mal l'exceed en gardant sa colère sous contrôle. A côté de lui, Sting faisait de même avec Lector.

Lyon s'occupait de Sharuru et Happy, voyant que leurs maîtres respectifs n'étaient pas en état de prendre soin d'eux tout de suite. A côté de lui, Mirajane avait perdu son habituel sourire pour un air froid qui ne présageait rien de bon.

Jeral prit la main d'Erza dans la sienne, lui apportant son soutien. Le jeune homme était plus familier que ses camarades avec les horreurs du monde de l'ombre et était le seul à ne pas être choqué ni complètement horrifié.

-Comment peut-on faire une telle chose ? sanglota Wendy.

-Je ne sais pas, soupira Jeral.

Le jeune homme n'avait pas vraiment le courage d'expliquer à une enfant les horreurs du monde. Elle le découvrirait bien assez tôt par elle-même pendant leur voyage dans le royaume. Il attendit plutôt que ses camarades se calment, ce qui prit un bon moment.

Finalement, les plus émotionnels séchèrent leurs larmes, et les autres retrouvèrent leur sang-froid même si leur colère continuait de bouillir intérieurement.

-Minerva m'a envoyé un message pour nous dire qu'ils fouillent les archives de leur côté, leur apprit Jeral. Ils n'ont pour l'instant aucune idée de ce qui a provoqué l'attaque de l'académie.

-Tu penses qu'ils trouveront quelque chose ? questionna Grey.

-Peut-être, ils nous tiendront au courant s'ils découvrent quoi que ce soit.

Le devilslayer hocha la tête avant de se lever. Ses camarades l'imitèrent et bien rapidement, tous rejoignirent leurs chambres respectives pour se reposer.

Les étudiants de Fantasya Academy arrivèrent finalement au dernier village au nord-est de la montagne, près de la frontière avec Seven. Des remparts entouraient la ville, la protégeant des puissants vents et d'éventuelles attaques. Du moins en temps normaux.

Dès que la citée fut en vue, les jeunes gens remarquèrent de grandes fissures dans les murs et des trous. Certaines parties des remparts étaient partiellement détruites, révélant la ville à l'intérieur. Cette dernière n'était pas dans un meilleur état, des habitations détruites, des rues ensanglantées, les habitants transportant des corps sur des chariots. Les magiciens comprirent que l'attaque devait être récente, au vue des ruines non dégagées et à l'attitude des villageois.

-Ils ont osés venir jusqu'ici, se désola Lyon.

Le jeune homme était attristé de voir un tel désastre dans la ville de son enfance. Près de lui, Gray regardait fixement devant lui sans vraiment voir la ville, perdu dans ses souvenirs. Durant les vacances, la citée était encore pleine de vie, et maintenant une partie était détruite et les habitants désespérés.

Natsu serra la main de son compagnon dans la sienne, comprenant ce qu'il devait ressentir. Il était là pour lui, souhaitait lui transmettre un peu de courage et de sa force.

La petite Frosh quitta les bras de son maître et se posa sur la tête de Lyon. L'exceed costumée lui caressa les cheveux avec ses petites pattes pour le consoler, et le mage de glace eut un petit sourire à ce geste. Il leva le bras et tapota la tête de l'adorable chat. Derrière eux, Sting et Rogue échangèrent un sourire complice.

Les étudiants continuèrent leur chemin jusqu'à l'entrée de la citée. L'épaisse porte en bois était sortie de ses gonds et reposait sur le sol enneigé. Le bois était entièrement mouillé et partiellement recouvert de givre. De la, les dégâts en ville semblaient bien plus impressionnant. Du sang séché dans les jointures des pavés de la rue et sur les murs, la moitié de la ville en ruine, les habitants dégageant les débris et les cadavres.

Les jeunes gens en furent désolés et proposèrent leur aide. Seulement Lyon et Gray restèrent à l'écart.

-On va aller voir comment vont nos parents, dit doucement Gray à ses camarades. Ils habitent dans la montagne, pas loin du village.

-Je viens avec toi, s'exclama aussitôt Natsu.

Le dragonslayer de feu refusait de laisser son compagnon seul, surtout si les ennemis étaient encore dans les alentours de la ville. Laxus se joignit également à eux et le groupe traversa la ville, Lyon et Gray en tête.

Ils quittèrent la citée par une entrée différente qu'ils avaient prise pour y entrer, et quittèrent rapidement les chemins de montagne. Les jeunes gens se retrouvèrent à marcher dans l'épaisse couche de poudreuse recouvrant le sol.

Ils atteignirent finalement deux chalets de bois à côté d'une forêt de pins. Ils ne s'attendaient cependant pas à ce qu'ils virent. A côté des chalets, une femme aux cheveux bruns et un homme d'âge mur se combattaient avec des magies de glace. Des cristaux de glace volaient dans l'air chaque fois que l'un de leurs sorts éclatait en morceaux.

Lyon et Gray hoquetèrent de surprise et semblèrent sur le point de rejoindre les deux adultes pour s'interposer lorsqu'ils furent interrompus. Natsu passa ses bras autour de la taille de Gray et le serra contre lui, collant le dos de son compagnon contre son torse. A côté d'eux, Laxus ceintura Lyon.

-Laisse-moi y aller Natsu ! cria Gray.

-Non ! C'est trop dangereux Gray !

Le dragonslayer de feu resserra son étreinte et refusa de lâcher. Le devilslayer tenta de se débattre mais rien à faire, son petit-ami ne lâcha pas prise.

-Gray ! Si tu essaies de t'interposer tu vas te faire tuer ! hurla Natsu.

Laxus tentait également de raisonner Lyon de son côté, avec un peu plus de calme que Natsu. Mais leurs deux amis ne les écoutaient pas, bien trop inquiets pour leurs parents respectifs. Trop occupé à s'inquiéter pour les adultes pour les magiciens de glace, et les retenir pour leurs deux camarades, aucun ne remarqua la personne assise sur le toit de l'un des chalet, qui observait tout cela avec un petit sourire.

Silver et Ur se combattaient avec une réelle envie de meurtre. Leur soif de sang était plus que visible et ils utilisaient toute leur magie. Le devilslayer de glace avait un avantage clair sur la brune, étant insensible à la magie de glace, mais la mage de construction se défendait très bien et lui tenait tête.

-Hyouma no gekikou ! ( _fureur du démon de glace_ )

Le souffle gelé, d'une teinte violette, se dirigea directement vers Ur. En réponse, la jeune femme invoqua un cercle magique bleu clair devant ses mains et une haie de plantes grimpantes en glace se forma devant elle, la protégeant comme un bouclier. A bout de souffle, les deux adultes se regardèrent pantelants.

Silver se jeta sur son adversaire, les poings entouraient de glace violette. La mage esquiva en se baissant avant de répondre d'un coup de poing dans le ventre. Elle joignit ses mains et un cercle bleu apparut à ses pieds. Elle forma alors lianes de glace qui lancèrent des pierres et tout ce qu'elles trouvaient sur leur passage en direction du devilslayer.

Ce dernier répondit en détruisant les objets de sa glace. Les alentours gelaient à cause de leurs magies respectives et les étudiants les observaient, impuissant.

-Pourquoi ?! Ul, papa ! hurla Gray.

-Arrêtez ! cria Lyon.

Les jeunes magiciens de glace ne supportaient pas de les voir s'entre-tuer. Silver était comme un père pour Lyon, au même titre que sa mère adoptive Ul était comme une parente pour Gray. Les deux garçons étaient amis d'enfances et avaient grandis ensemble ici, appris la magie ensemble avant de rejoindre Fantasya Academy toujours ensemble. Ils ne comprenaient pas ce combat entre leurs parents, tout cela n'avait aucun sens à leurs yeux.

Laxus et Natsu étaient inquiets pour eux, mais à aucun moment ils ne lâchèrent leur prise autour d'eux.

Ul créa soudainement un jardin entier de plantes carnivores autour de son ami. Des plantes géantes de glace qui tentaient de manger toutes en même temps le devilslayer. Au même moment, celui-ci avait envoyé l'un de ses sorts sur la mage.

Les deux sorts lancés en même temps s'entrechoquèrent, et les deux adultes n'eurent pas le temps d'esquiver ni de contrer. Ils se retrouvèrent mortellement blessés et à terre en l'espace de quelques secondes.

-Ul !

-Papa !

Les deux jeunes magiciens de glace hurlèrent au même moment. Natsu et Laxus attendirent quelques secondes de plus pour les relâcher. Dès qu'ils furent libres, Gray et Lyon se précipitèrent auprès de leurs parents.

-Pourquoi ? sanglota Gray.

Des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur leurs joues alors qu'ils s'agenouillaient aux côtés des adultes. Ceux-ci semblaient reprendre leurs esprits et furent envahis par les regrets.

-On poursuivait les responsables du carnage en ville, expliqua Silver entrecoupé de toux sanglantes. Cette femme … avec sa magie, elle nous a … obligé à nous combattre.

Malgré la voix basse du devilslayer, l'ouï aiguisée des dragonslayer permit à Laxus et Natsu d'entendre. Le chasseur de feu serra les poings de colère et sniffa l'air. Il sentit alors une odeur inconnue et tourna la tête cherchant sa provenance. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il se tourna vers les chalets qu'il remarqua une silhouette sur le toit et il plissa les yeux.

* * *

Alors, est-ce que la personne responsable de se désastre doit mourir maintenant, ou survivre et s'enfuir ? A votre avis ?


	8. Chapitre 7

Wow, cette fois je n'ai pas mis 2 mois à sortir le chapitre ! :o :D  
Profitez-en, je ne suis pas sûr que ça dur

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima

* * *

L'inconnue descendit du toit du chalet avec nonchalance et atterrit au sol d'un bond souple. Natsu se tendit et prit une pause défensive, méfiant. Il laissa inconsciemment un grognement sortir de sa gorge. Le comportement du jeune homme aux cheveux roses attira l'attention de ses camarades. Tous tournèrent leurs regards dans la même direction que lui et remarquèrent la jeune femme qui s'approchait d'une démarche élégante.

Gray et Lyon se levèrent et se mirent devant les corps de leurs parents, comme pour les protéger. L'air autour des quatre étudiants semblait onduler alors que leurs magies respectives ne demandaient qu'à s'exprimer.

-Qu'est ce que tu leur as fais ?! cracha Lyon agressivement lorsque la jeune femme fut à portée d'oreille.

-Rien de plus que leur donner l'ordre de s'entre-tuer, répondit-elle calmement. Je n'ai fais qu'éliminer les gêneurs.

Natsu s'enflamma littéralement à ses mots, furieux. Près de lui, Grey laissa sa magie de glace entourer ses poings et des marques noires se dessinèrent sur tout son flanc droit. Ses yeux saphir se teintèrent de reflets violets. Les deux jeunes hommes s'élancèrent vers la jeune femme d'un même mouvement pour lui apprendre ce qu'il en coutait de toucher à leurs proches. Derrière eux, Laxus et Lyon était près à couvrir leurs arrières et les aider.

Les poings des deux chasseurs partirent simultanément pour frapper leur ennemi, lorsque celle-ci recula pour les esquiver. Elle répliqua d'un coup de pied circulaire qui envoya Natsu voler dans la neige. Grey l'évita juste à temps. Le jeune homme n'eut cependant pas le temps de lancer le moindre sort que des éclairs s'abattirent sur la jeune femme.

-Quel coordination, admira-t-elle. Malheureusement pour vous, ce ne sera pas suffisant. Si vous partez maintenant, je vous laisserai la vie sauve.

-Comme si on allait te laisser t'en tirer après avoir tué nos parents ! hurla Grey.

Les traits de la jeune femme se durcirent et son regard se fit plus dangereux.

-Dans ce cas, souvenez-vous du nom de celle qui vous aura vaincu. Je suis Seilah, l'une des portes démoniaques de Tartaros.

La démone utilisa ses pouvoirs pour faire léviter les pierres et branches mortes du sol et les envoyer vers les jeunes hommes. Un cercle bleu ciel apparut devant Lyon qui créa un bouclier de glace pour se protéger ainsi que Laxus.

-Hyouma Zero no tate ! ( _Bouclier de glace absolue_ )

Un bouclier de glace violet apparut devant Natsu et Gray, les protégeant également des projectiles. Les deux jeunes hommes restèrent caché derrière quelques secondes de plus avant de Natsu ne sorte de la zone de protection par le côté.

-Karyuu no Hoko ! ( _hurlement du dragon de feu_ )

Un souffle constituait de flamme orange quitta sa bouche en direction de l'ennemi. La température brûlante du sort fit fondre la neige sur son passage, dévoilant le sol terreux de la montagne. Seilah recouvrit son visage de ses bras dans une tentative de protection et se retrouva entouré de feu durant quelques secondes. Elle regarda ses vêtements partiellement détruit avec mécontentement.

-Je vous ordonne de cesser immédiatement d'utiliser votre magie, dit-elle d'une voix glaciale.

Aussitôt, tous les étudiants sentirent leurs magies cesser de leur obéir. Ils ne parvenaient plus à produire la moindre étincelle de magie, encore moins lancer de sorts. Frustré, Natsu et Laxus grognèrent sourdement. Si elle voulait un combat plus physique, elle allait l'avoir !

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fais, mais tu vas le regretter ! prévint Natsu.

Le dragonslayer de feu se précipita vers leur ennemi, poing en avant. S'il ne pouvait plus utiliser ses pouvoirs, alors il utiliserait ses muscles ! Entre les entraînements en classe et les bagarres régulières au dortoir, le jeune homme avait un corps entraîné et très bien musclé. Et même si son ennemi était une femme au corps mince et ne semblant pas avoir autant de force, il ne se retiendrait pas !

Seilah esquiva en se baissant et répliqua d'un coup de pied dans le ventre du jeune homme. Un hoquet échappa à Natsu et il agrippa de ses deux mains la jambe de son adversaire. Sans relâcher sa prise, il tira d'un coup sec et lui fit perdre l'équilibre. Gray profita du mouvement pour assener un coup de poing dans le dos de la démone, la projetant au sol.

La jeune femme se réceptionna sur ses bras et se releva aussitôt, faisant face aux deux chasseurs. Son attention entièrement dévoué aux deux jeunes hommes lui faisant face, elle ne vit pas venir le poing de Laxus qui s'écrasa violemment sur sa tête.

Seilah laissa échapper un couinement de douleur et lança un regard assassin au dragonslayer de foudre. Elle lui envoya son genou entre les jambes et enchaîna sur un coup de pied circulaire derrière les genoux du chasseur. Ce dernier tomba lourdement sur les fesses et serra les dents sous la douleur à son entrejambe. Elle ne l'avait pas loupé !

Natsu et Gray se mirent chacun d'un côté de la démone, scrutant ses moindres gestes avec attention. La jeune femme comprit immédiatement qu'ils comptaient la prendre en tenaille pour l'achever sans lui laisser la moindre ouverture pour fuir. Les coins de ses lèvres se soulevèrent avec défi.

Seilah resta dans une posture défensive, surveillant ses assaillants. Ce fut finalement Natsu qui fit le premier mouvement. Le jeune homme projeta son poing en avant, puis se baissa et frappa de son genou dans la poitrine de la démone. Cette dernière s'était baissée pour esquiver et fut prise dans la feinte du dragonslayer. Grey en profita abattre son poing dans la nuque de la jeune femme. Un craquement se fit entendre, laissant deviner que des os devaient se briser sous l'impact.

-Ne croyez pas que je vais vous laisser me tuer, grogna Seilah.

La jeune femme porta une main à sa nuque douloureuse. Les coups accumulés depuis le début du combat et les brûlures causé par le souffle de Natsu faisaient souffrir son corps. Mais sur sa fierté de membre de Tartaros, elle ne pouvait pas les laisser s'en sortir ainsi.

Seilah se releva et d'un mouvement rapide, son poing vint s'écraser sous le menton de Natsu. La tête de se dernier fut projeté en arrière, laissant sa gorge sans autre défense que son écharpe en écaille. La jeune femme ajouta un coup de genoux dans le ventre pour lui couper la respiration et un autre dans les parties intimes, mettant le dragonslayer hors d'état de nuire. Elle laissa le corps à la peau tannée s'écraser sur le sol sans un regard.

-Comment oses-tu utiliser une technique aussi déloyale ?! s'indigna Gray, furieux.

Le devilslayer comptait lui faire payer au centuple d'avoir touché à son petit-ami et encore plus de s'en être pris à lui de manière aussi déloyale.

-Quelle importance ? La guerre n'a aucune règle mon petit, ce n'est pas le moment de se soucier d'être fairplay.

Et la jeune femme se jeta sur lui pour lui appliquer le même sort. Elle n'avait cependant pas prévu que Lyon se mettrait au milieu. Le mage de glace lui mit son poing dans la figure avant qu'elle ne s'écrase contre lui, la renvoyant en arrière.

-Je t'ordonne de t'écarter de mon chemin, dit Seilah dangereusement bas.

Contre son gré, Lyon sentit son corps s'écarter sur le côté. Malgré toute sa volonté, il ne parvenait pas à aller à l'encontre de l'ordre de la démone.

-Qu'est ce que tu m'as fais ?! s'exclama-t-il.

-Personne ne peut s'opposer à mes ordres. Telle est ma malédiction, lui expliqua-t-elle.

La jeune femme se retrouva seule face à Gray. Se jaugeant du regard, les deux adversaires ne bougèrent pas durant quelques secondes. Puis d'un même mouvement, ils se rapprochèrent pour en finir. Coup de pieds et de poings volèrent, laissant des bleus et des os brisés. Cependant, Seilah parvint à immobiliser le devilslayer en lui brisant la jambe.

Elle laissa les étudiants derrière elle, certaine qu'ils mourraient de froid dans la neige, et quitta les lieux.

Lyon s'accroupit auprès de son ami d'enfance, inquiet. Il posa une main sur sa jambe blessée pour tenter d'évaluer les dégâts, mais le cri de douleur qui s'échappa des lèvres du devilslayer l'arrêta net.

-Grey …, souffla le mage de glace. Il faut qu'on retourne en ville et que tu ailles voir un médecin.

-Non ! s'exclama son camarade. Silver, Ul, on doit les enterrer proprement. On ne peut pas les abandonner ici !

Gray agrippa la manche de son ami et le regarda avec des yeux suppliants. Il était certain que ce dernier comprenait. Lyon hocha la tête pour lui confirmer et un cercle magique bleu ciel apparut sous sa main posée sur la jambe du brun. Il créa un plâtre de glace pour protéger le membre de plus de dégâts en attendant de pouvoir l'amener chez un médecin.

A côté d'eux, Natsu gémissait de douleur en maudissant la démone. Non seulement sa manière de se battre était déloyale, mais en plus elle s'était enfui avant qu'ils ne puissent lui faire payer pour la mère des parents de ses amis ! Le jeune homme regarda autour de lui, inquiet pour ses camarades. Il fut rassurer de voir Lyon s'occuper de son petit-ami. Laxus quand à lui était à genoux au sol, serrant les dents contre la douleur qui l'assaillait. La même que le dragonslayer de feu.

Lyon lança un coup d'œil circulaire pour voir l'état des dragonslayer. Il ne pouvait pas transporter Grey et leurs parents à lui tout seul jusqu'à la ville, il aurait besoin de leur aide. Malheureusement, aucun des deux ne semblait en état de bouger pour le moment. Le mage de glace soupira et s'assit dans la neige pour patienter.

Les garçons eurent besoin d'une bonne heure pour récupérer du combat. Natsu se releva en grognant et rejoignit son petit-ami. Il s'assit à côté de lui et glissa une main dans ses mèches ébène.

-Hey, tu vas bien Grey ?

-Ça va Natsu, juste mal à la jambe. Je ne peux plus la bouger, je pense qu'elle est cassée.

La colère et l'inquiétude brillaient dans les yeux du dragonslayer de feu. Il passa un bras sous les épaules de Grey et le deuxième sous ses genoux. Le jeune homme souleva son compagnon dans ses bras et le pressa contre sa poitrine.

-Je t'amène chez le médecin.

-Et Silver ? Et Ul ? demanda Gray, sa tête enfouit dans le torse du dragonslayer.

Natsu regarda autour de lui. Lyon prenait délicatement Ul dans ses bras, et Laxus avait déjà soulevé Silver sur son dos.

-Les autres s'en occupent. Pour l'instant ma priorité, c'est de t'amener chez un médecin pour ta jambe.

Gray se laissa faire, rassuré de savoir que son père et la mère de son ami d'enfance n'étaient pas abandonnés ici derrière eux. Il ferma les yeux et se lova un peu plus contre son compagnon, se sentant en sécurité dans ses bras.

Les étudiants quittèrent les lieux et retournèrent lentement vers la ville. Gray et Lyon laissèrent des larmes silencieuses rouler sur leurs joues. Maintenant que la menace avait disparue, ils n'avaient plus à retenir leur chagrin. Natsu resserra son étreinte en sentant l'humidité se répandre sur sa veste. Il supportait mal de voir des amis pleurer, encore moins son compagnon.

Les étudiants rentrèrent dans la ville à la tombée de la nuit et retrouvèrent Erza et Jeral. Le jeune couple les attendait avec inquiétude. Un discret soupir de soulagement traversa les lèvres d'Erza lorsque lors camarades les rejoignirent.

-Qu'est ce qu'il vous ait arrivé ? Pourquoi vous avez mis autant de temps à revenir ? questionna-t-elle.

-Plus tard Erza, grogna Natsu. Où sont Wendy et Sheria ?

-A l'auberge, répondit Jeral. Les habitants nous ont offerts des chambres pour la nuit en remerciement de l'aide qu'on leur a apporté.

Le sorcier des astres leur fit signe de le suivre et les conduisit jusqu'à l'auberge en question. Erza suivit le groupe les sourcils froncés, se demandant ce qui avait pu arriver à ses camarades et qui étaient les personnes que transportaient Laxus et Lyon.

Natsu déposa délicatement son compagnon sur leur lit et s'agenouilla au sol à côté de lui. Les jeunes mages célestes entrèrent dans la pièce et la glace de Lyon éclata en morceaux. Wendy et Sheria se mirent chacune d'un côté du mage blessé et leurs mains se mirent à briller avec leur magie. Les chasseuses se concentrèrent sur leur pouvoir et soignèrent la jambe du devilslayer.

-Vous devriez vous reposer maintenant, leur dit gentiment Sheria.

Les jeunes chasseuses célestes quittèrent la pièce ainsi que leurs camarades, laissant Natsu et Grey seuls. Le dragonslayer de feu passa sa main dans les cheveux bruns de son compagnon.

-Non, pas maintenant, murmura Grey. Silver, Ul …

-Shhh, reposes-toi. On s'en occupera demain avec les autres Gray. S'il te plaît.

Le chasseur aux cheveux roses plongea ses prunelles émeraude dans celles de son petit-ami. Le devilslayer céda sous le regard implorant de son compagnon. Il ouvrit les bras et le plus petit des deux compris immédiatement. Natsu retira ses vêtements et le rejoignit sous la couette. Il le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur la tête. Enlacés étroitement, les jeunes hommes s'endormirent rapidement.

Lyon déposa Ul délicatement dans la chambre des garçons et créa un grand cercueil de glace avec sa magie. Il déposa Ul à l'intérieur et Laxus coucha Silver à côté d'elle.

-Que s'est-il passé ? demanda doucement Jeral.

Laxus lança un regard en coin à Lyon, mais le jeune homme aux cheveux argentés ne semblait pas vouloir répondre de lui-même. Le dragonslayer de foudre décida donc de le faire lui-même.

-On a suivi Lyon et Grey jusqu'à deux chalets dans la montagne à l'extérieur de la ville. Lorsqu'on est arrivé, ces deux là, Ul et Silver ? étaient en train de s'entre-tuer. Avec Natsu on les a retenus de s'en mêler pour éviter qu'ils n'aillent se suicider en tentant de les arrêter.

Lyon se tendit à ses mots, malgré le fait qu'il comprenait pourquoi son ami l'avait immobilisé, il avait toujours en travers de la gorge de ne pas avoir pu aider sa mère adoptive et le père de son ami d'enfance. Il détourna le regard et ravala ses larmes.

-Après ça, une étrange fille avec deux cornes sur la tête est apparue et disait être à l'origine du double meurtre. On l'a combattu, mais elle a réussit malgré tout à s'enfuir, avoua Laxus les poings serrés de colère.

-Tu sais qui c'était ? questionna Erza en fronçant les sourcils.

-Elle disait s'appeler Seilah, répondit faiblement Lyon. Elle ne nous a pas dis sa guilde.

Ses camarades se regardèrent, personne ne connaissait ce nom. Et sans le nom de la guilde, impossible de la retrouver. Ils n'avaient donc pour le moment aucun moyen de traquer la criminelle pour la remettre au conseil de la magie.

-On devrait tous se reposer, dit finalement Rogue. On s'occupera d'eux demain.

Il hocha la tête en même temps vers les corps d'Ul et Silver. Ses camarades acquiescèrent et tous partirent dans leurs chambres respectives et mirent au lit.

Le lendemain matin, les étudiants se levèrent tôt et déjeunèrent à l'auberge. Ils mangèrent en silence, puis Gray et Lyon allèrent chercher les corps de leurs parents pour les amener chez un embaumeur. Pendant ce temps, ils confièrent le soin à Natsu et Sheria de leur obtenir des cercueils. Mirajane et les dragons jumeaux se chargèrent de contacter les personnes nécessaires pour s'occuper de la cérémonie et de la tombe.

En début d'après-midi, tout fut enfin prêt. Les jeunes gens étaient rassemblés au cimetière pour l'enterrement des deux adultes. Autour d'eux, de nombreux habitants étaient également présent pour les funérailles de deux de leurs plus puissants mages. Tous étaient attristés de leur mort, alors qu'ils avaient défendu du mieux possible la ville contre les ennemis.

Natsu tenait la main de Grey et resta silencieux. Il était simplement là pour le soutenir. Lorsque la foule se dispersa petit à petit, le dragonslayer de feu ne lâcha pas son compagnon. Il serra sa main dans la sienne sans un mot. Le brun lui en était reconnaissant. La présence réconfortant de son petit-ami l'aider à affronter la perte de son père et de celle qui fut comme une mère à ses yeux.

Sheria resta aux côtés de Lyon, tout aussi silencieuse que son ami dragonslayer de feu. Elle savait que le mage de glace la considérait comme une sœur et la réciproque était vraie. L'adolescente ne voulait pas le laisser seul dans un moment pareil.

Les autres membres de leur groupe les attendirent à l'entrée du cimetière, leur laissant un peu d'intimité pour faire leurs adieux à leurs parents.

* * *

Et voila, ils commencent déjà à souffrir les pauvres ...  
Qui sera la prochaine cible selon vous ? Je suis curieuse :D


End file.
